Her Mother's Daughter
by Ame-san
Summary: Heero has finally returned, but is he going to pass his daughter Elizabeth's test? And will the mother (Relena) accept his return? Complete & Reposted. Sequel is out.
1. " Did you or did you not tell your frien...

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, seriously. 

" My name is Elizabeth Dorlain, and I'm sixteen years old...eh...," her slender yet strong hands automatically started fidgeting the bottom hem of her white shirt that was officially part of her new school uniform now, which also consisted of a navy blue jacket and a knee-high length matching skirt. " It's a pleasure to meet you all," she inhaled deeply trying hard to shrug off the uncomfortable nervousness, though her natural stubborn pride refused to acknowledge her fear. " Well, there is nothing really special about me, I'm just your average teenage girl. But I had to admit this is the first time that I've been here, in the Sank Kingdom that is; after all I was born and reared in California, U.S.A." She let out a breath that was held by her unconsciously. " Oh, by the way, I go by the name Liz, Elizabeth is just too formal for me." The girl finished her introduction speech with a sweet innocent grin on her fair face. From her looks, one had to categorize her as a typical tomboy. Her short dark brown hair seemed like they have never been tamed by a hair brush. There was not a slightest hint of her wearing any makeup and surprisingly, her ears weren't even pierced, which completely contradicted the fact that she was from California. But she did have the sweetest Prussian blue eyes. They were filled with unseen warmth, kindness and innocence, yet if you observe them closely, you could have sworn that there was a subtle intensity dwelling in the depth of those blue orbs, waiting for the right time to be let out. She wasn't pretty, the word pretty would degrade her beauty, although no one ever had a chance to really notice her gorgeous feminine nature because of her tomboy personality; nonetheless, standing 5'9'', she was beyond beautiful, since she had inherit the best features of both of her parents. 

_Yes, my first day of school will end in nine minutes and thirty-three seconds. I wonder how mom's doing, at lease her day couldn't be worse than mine._ Elizabeth, or rather Liz thought of the whole day's events and sighed. _First day, and I have already became the "super brain nerd" in all my classes. What's with all those people, either I am really a genius or they need some serious studying time. I thought this was actually the most privileged private high school here. I guess not._ She sighed again in irritation and boredom. _ I really need to have a talk with mother. I know that it's exciting and heart-warming for her to finally come back to her home country, but I don't think I'll be fitting in here that easily..._

" Mother! Mom, I'm home!" Liz yelled quite loudly when she nearly run down the front door of their new two-storied house. She slammed the door behind her and discarded her belongings on the couch before searching for her mother. She found her dear mom in the study typing a document on the computer obviously oblivious to her surroundings. She barged in without knocking. 

"Mom, hey mom, I'm back." The only response she received was the sound of fingers clicking on the keyboard. " Mom, mom, earth to mother! Are you listening to me?!" She almost screamed, but to no avail, she only got a "oh, hi honey" and nothing else. " That's it mother, I tried to be respectful. Lena Dorlain!!" This time she didn't restrain herself from screaming.

"I heard you Elizabeth Anne Dorlain! Now young lady, watch your manners, or the dirty dishes tonight will be your best friends." Lena stopped typing and lifted up her head. "So, how was your day Liz?" She smiled lovingly at her daughter. 

" I thought you would never ask, mother." There was a hint of sarcasm in Liz's voice. " Well, it was Really great, except the people in my class were a little bit...let see... stupid. Just what kind of a school did you sent me to? All they cared about were their clothes and manners." She cleared her throat and softened her voice. "And how was your day mom, care to share it ?" Liz sat down on a random chair she found in the room and waited patiently for her mother to answer, whom she considered as her best friend.

"Liz, I had the best day ever." One couldn't tell if she were being sarcastic or not, since she was smiling so sweetly. " I got the job at the Law associate I told you about, and my new boss was so impressed with my resume that I was assigned to some cases right away- "

"Way to go mom!" Lena was interrupted before she could finish. 

" Don't interrupt me Liz. Well, guess what, apparently this Law Firm was partnered with the famous Preventers, and I just happen to be the damn good lawyer with a catchy resume they needed. Liz, starting tomorrow I'll be the new law adviser and the defense lawyer to the Preventers. Aren't you just so happy for me? I'll love this new job so much!"

" You hate it, don't you mother?" Liz said sympathetically, she had caught her mother's sarcasm right from the beginning. " But I thought the reason you moved back was to be with your old friends and family, and this would be the perfect set up, don't you think?" She teased.

" You really can be a pain sometimes, Liz." Lena said and sighed. "I did want to see them after 16 years, but this is a little too soon. I have to report to Lady Une tomorrow." She sounded more desperate than appeared to be. _And I also have to face Milliardo, Noin, Duo and the others._

" Why not, I think it would be cool." Liz paused and shifted in her chair because her legs were going numb. " eh, sorry to ask mom, do they, meaning your old buddies know my existence?"

"Oh my god!" Liz watched her mother yelled in terror.

" I guess not." 

"What Liz? You guessed on what?" Lena questioned her daughter with confusion written on her face. 

"Duh, the fact you haven't told them about me." Liz stated the obvious. " Anyone can figure that out from your little episode there."

" Oh, that, I just forgot to save the files that I was working on before closing up the window."

" What! Forget about the computer mom, did you or did you not tell your friends about me?" Liz cross-examined her mother.

" Don't you use cross-examination on me, young lady, let me remind you that I'm the lawyer in the house." Lena narrowed her eyes while lecturing her daughter. " And to answer your question, no, I have never told them about you. I didn't even know that I had you after I went to California.

" Then, why didn't you contact them?"

" Because that would have brought up the ever so complicated matters concerning your father." Lena was becoming irritated by the minute.

"I still think you should have told them. As for me, I don't care for a father, I don't have one and don't really want one. I'm sure that's between you and my father, and I'm not going to pursue any questions on that. Besides I like it this way better. It's not everyday that you have your mother as your best friend." Liz grinned trying to lighten up her mom. " It must be hard having me at the age of 18. I wonder how you'd ever gotten into Stanford while pregnant with me."

"Because your mother was a genius and used to be the Vice Foreign Minister." 

" Oh, heard that one before, my mother have just gone on another ego trip." Liz laughed. " You know what mother dear, I shall accompany you tomorrow to the Preventers... as... your emotional support. That's right."

" Don't you have school to attend to my dear." Lena shook her head.

" Mother, only you and the Preventers ever work on a Saturday." She said jokingly. " Besides, I need to be introduced to your friends anyway. Better sooner than later."

" Fine, you can come, but you have to follow all my orders, young lady." She said giving up on the one sided argument.

" Yes, ma'am!" Liz grinned with satisfactory. 

" Now, Liz, before you meet my friends and perhaps family, I need to tell you a little bit about their background." Shaking her head in misery, Lena began the longest story she ever had to tell in her life. 

_Just what have I gotten myself into, I shouldn't have moved back._


	2. " Excuse me Miss, but have we met before...

Disclaimer: Well, I've said it before and I'll say it again. I don't own Gundam Wing, not even a particle of it. 

Chapter 2

" Elizabeth Anne Dorlain, get out of bed now, we are going to be late!" Lena spoke loudly to her still sleeping daughter while opening the curtain in her room. Bright light poured into the room in an instant and caused the sleeping figure to whine in protest.

" Mom, it's Saturday, what's the big idea here?" Liz said, or rather murmured with a yawn. 

" May I remind you young lady that we are going to the Preventers' headquarter today." her voice was full of irritation. 

" Oh, yeah." The daughter grinned sheepishly." Sorry about that, so what time is it, mom?"

" Well, it's 7:21, and we have exactly 39 minutes to get there. My appointment is at 8 am sharp." She left the room going down the stairs before she could even finish her sentence. _And I clearly remember that Lady Une is a very punctual person._

" Alright, alright, it's not like I'm going to take a long time. Mom really needs to calm down." Liz muttered the words to herself. 

Five minutes later, Elizabeth appeared down the stairs fully dressed and ready to go. She never really had to brush her hair, except smoothing it out with her hands although her efforts were usually in vain. Her fair face was clean and was free from makeup. She never believed in covering her face with thick powders in order to look beautiful, well, she never cared if she did look like anything. 

" I'm ready, mom." Liz informed her mother while grabbing an already made toast from the kitchen table. 

" Ok, honey." The mother said without looking at her daughter, and when she did look at her she shook her head in disapproval. " Liz, I don't think you can wear your PJ pants to the Preventers. It is after all a government agency."

" But it's comfortable and it's decent to go alone with my T-shirt. There is nothing wrong with it, and if you can suggest something better I'm sure I'll wear it. As long as it's comfortable and it's not a dress." She protested with an unseen dignity.

" Well..." Lena paused trying hard to win the argument with her daughter. Suddenly, her eyes lightened up as if she had just found the cure for cancer. " Liz, wear your black shorts and your favorite tank top, yes, the green one of course. But be sure to bring the gray sweat shirt with you in case it gets cold in the building. Ok?"

" Sure mom, whatever you say. I don't really care what I wear really." Liz ran back up the stairs.

_This is perfect,_Lena thought, _ this way I don't have to explain anything to** Them ** about Liz's identity. She'll be pretty self-explanatory with her appearance. Perfect._

" Honey, we are here." The mother said to the daughter while parking her vehicle near a prodigious looking building. " Here, put these on and don't take them off without my permission." Lena instructed her daughter carefully handing her a pair of dark sunglasses that was similar to the ones she was wearing at the moment. " Also, wear your sweat shirt over your tank top for now, I'll tell you when to take them off even if it's not cold inside Ok?" 

"But-"

" No but, not this time Liz, you have to listen to me this time. I'll explain things when the time comes. Remember what I said." She cut her daughter's protest and smoothed her dark gray suit. " Let's go." 

Thirty-four-year old Lena Dorlain sauntered up toward the steps that lead to the front door of the building with a pride that was never seen by her daughter, who followed her mother without a word. Mother and daughter both carried themselves with dignity. Their heads were tilted up high, shoulders straight, and walked silently to the front desk. Lena was frightened despite her facade. She was afraid of one thing and that was recognition by people she had known 16 years ago. Although she had cut her hair short almost to the length that matched her daughter's and was certain that her dark sunglasses hid her eyes well, she still felt insecure just being in the building knowing somehow she would be discovered by an old acquaintance. She knew that she had aged a bit due to being a mother of a 16-year old daughter, but the fact that she was still Relena Dorlain made her feel extremely uncomfortable.

_No, I'm not Relena, I'm just Lena. _ She remembered that she had shortened her name to suit her American life style 16 years ago. It was also a reminder to herself that she was no longer the same person. Not the personality anyway, only the outside remained same. Well, not exactly the same. 

" Excuse me, but I have an appointment with lady Une in five minutes. I'm the new Law Adviser and defense attorney to the Preventers." Lena smiled nicely at the secretary behind the front desk, deliberately avoiding giving her name to the woman. 

"Hold down a second, Miss, let me inform Miss Une first." She made a phone call and went back to Lena while Liz just stood on the left side of her mother waiting without a lot of patience. " Ok, Miss, Lady Une is waiting for you in her office. You can go in now."

"Thank you." Lena nodded politely at the secretary.

"Her office is on the second floor, the last one on the right, Miss.. ehm.." The Woman paused trying to remember if she ever got the lady's name.

" Lena, just call me Lena." Lena said quickly.

" Ok, alright then, Miss Lena, have a nice day." She smiled to show her respect.

" Thank you, you too." Lena walked off with Liz in tow.

" Finally, mom. I can't believe this is taking so long. Next time, remind me to never volunteer myself as your emotional support,ok?" Liz definitely regretted ever agreeing with her mother to come here.

" Oh, save the complaints later because we are here." She stopped in front of a wooden door and pointed to the sign "Lady Une" on it. " Liz, would you stay here for a minute, I need to sort of 'set the stage' first. Don't talk to anyone here and keep your glasses and sweatshirt on until I say so. Ok?" She further reminded her daughter.

" Alright, mom, I'm 16, not a baby any more. Just go in already." Liz said while knocking on the door for her mother. " Don't worry about me, just go. I'll wait out here. Good Luck."

With her mother inside of the office, Liz leaned against the wall near the door and crossed her arms in front of her chest. _I can't believe it, just why do I have to go into a disguise anyway, it's not like people here know me like they have known mom. I'm a complete stranger to them, and I don't think that a random person here would actually talk to me for any reason._

Her thoughts were disrupted by another person's presence or more like footsteps. She saw a man about her mother's age with a long chestnut braid walking towards her while reading some files in his hands. Obviously he was a Preventer due to his uniform. It was not until he was right beside Liz that he noticed her existence, but he only glanced at her for no more than a fleeting second and turned his head towards the door. 

_See, I was right, mom was being too paranoid. I knew that nobody would notice me because they don't know me. _ Liz thought, but her reverie was disrupted again by none other than the man with the long braid. He was staring at her now instead of knocking on the door to Lady Une's office. Liz was not worried nonetheless.

" Excuse me Miss, but have we met before?" He asked her without ever removing his gaze off of her.

" I don't think so sir. I have never been here before." She answered him nonchalantly.

" Oh, ok, sorry about that Miss." He shrugged off at whatever he was thinking and proceeded on knocking the door, but the sound never came and he went back to staring at Liz.

" You sure? I mean you look kind of familiar." He asked again.

Liz was not frightened but she was a little annoyed at the man. " I'm sure, Mr." Her voice never betrayed her emotions.

" This may be rude, but could you please take off your sunglasses so I can confirm something myself ?" His voice sounded with a pleading tone.

_There's no harm in that, I'm sure he'll leave once he saw my face._ Liz took off her glasses completely forgetting her mom's reminders. " There, Happy?" 

"Oh my god, I.. I ..." The man retreated a couple of steps back nearly stumbled in the process. " You are..., I am... "

" Sir, breath, I think you are hyperventilating sir. Sir? You ok?" She never expected to get that kind of response from the guy. _Man, he's got some major issues. He looks like he'd just seen a ghost._

" Who... who are you and what are you doing here?" He finally caught up with his breath. 

" I'm here waiting for my mother, she's having a meeting with Lady Une. Are you ok, sir, what just happened here?" She needed to know what was wrong with him since curiosity has gotten the best of her.

" I'm fine, you... you just look familiar, that's all, maybe a little too familiar. But are you absolutely sure that you've never been here before?" He wanted to make sure because he really had an heart attack there.

" No sir, I'm 100% positive. If it makes you feel better, I'm from California. This is my first time here in this country; I couldn't have possibly met you before." She really wanted to laugh at this random man, but her manners prevented that from happening. 

" California, huh? Well, sorry about that. I think old age has gotten the better side of me. Well kid, I'll leave you here now. Sorry." He knocked on the door and went inside the office while muttering something like " that couldn't be", "is she related to him".

_ What a weird man, I wonder what's gotten into him._ Liz was quite confused and bored simultaneously.

" Ah!!!!!!!!!! You are... You are.. No way!!! Oh My God!!!!" For the third of the time today, Liz was distracted by the braided man. She was sure that the sound of scream came from him inside the office. Several seconds later, the door opened and Lena slid out quietly. She seemed to try not to laugh but was having a hard time doing so. Liz ignored it and wanted to know just what was happening.

" Honey, you can come in now. Hey, didn't I tell you not to take off your glasses until I say so?" She said to her daughter.

" Mom, I'm fine, don't be paranoid." Liz replied while entering the office.


	3. " She was the warrior or the hero, not t...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, and I'm really tired of writing disclaimers. 

Chapter 3

Lady Une's office was quite spacious that it even got a separate bathroom to itself. There wasn't anything special on the style of its decoration, it was just a typical office setting with a huge window, a desk plus a chair, computers, telescreens, and some couches for resting purposes. 

A middle aged lady with long brown waist length hair stood firmly behind a rosewood desk. Liz figured that she would have to be Lady Une. The woman looked quite beautiful, yet she represented order that the most fierce warriors would follow her command without complaints. She was everything but weak. 

" Liz, meet Lady Une." Lena guided her daughter to Lady Une and introduced them to each other.

" Hello, I'm Liz, nice to meet you, Lady Une." She offered the lady a hand shake.

" It's a pleasure to meet you too. Elizabeth." Lady Une greeted her back while studying her from head to toe. She then turned to Lena and said," The resemblance is uncanny."

_What resemblance? Was she referring to mom? Or was she..._ Liz thought but a voice pulled her back to reality.

" Hey, what about me, aren't you going to introduce me to the kid, Relena, I mean Lena?" It was the braided man again.

_ 'Relena', mom never used that name before. Who is he anyway? _

"Duo, you'll get your chance when everyone else gets here." Lena said and glared at him. _Duo Maxwell, he hadn't changed at all except the age difference._

_Duo, so he is the Duo mom told me about last night._ Liz thought.

" Liz, could you go into the bathroom please, and you can take off your sweatshirt now." Lena said pointing to the direction of the bathroom near the door on the left. " You have to retreat into hiding for a while. It won't be long. Please? Just trust me on this one. "

" Whatever you say mom, I just hope this will be over soon." With that she stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

_Mom, what are you planning to do, and what's the idea with my outfit ?_ Liz thought while taking off her gray sweat shirt leaving her only with the dark green tank top and her black jean shorts.

Once Liz was in the bathroom, Lady Une press a button on the keypad of her vidphone, and a woman with dark blonde hair in two braids on each side of her head appeared on the screen.

"Sally, please bring Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, Milliardo, Noin and Hilde here. We are having an emergency staff meeting. Be here ASAP." Lady Une ordered.

" Yes Ma'am." And the call ended immediately. 

" So, Relena, I mean Lena," Duo quickly corrected the name, " What's the idea here, why did you send her to the bathroom?" Confusion was written all over his handsome face. 

" Duo, just wait until everyone's here, you'll see. I have a plan to follow." Lena told him. 

Liz sat on the floor of the spacious bathroom, wondering what her mother had planned for her. But despite her extremely high IQ, this was one question she didn't have an answer to. The only explanation that she was able to come up with did not left her feel satisfied with the situation at hand. Remembering her conversation with her mother last night concerning the past, she knew that she would be the surprise planned by her mother to greet the Old Friends and Family. Liz did want to meet them, she was anxious to find out more about her mother's past. She stood up to face the mirror opposite of her and stared at her own reflection. She rarely looked at herself in the mirror to check up on her appearance, but this time was different, she was doing this for her mother. She wanted the people to get a good impression of her because she simply wanted to prove to them that she was her mother's daughter. She threaded her hand through her hair, trying to tame it but failed miserably. Her dark chocolate bangs fell back in front of her Prussian eyes acting just as stubborn as the rest of her. She tried to look more like her mother, neat, beautiful, and graceful. But she was not her mother, she was someone else, both inside and out. She could be anything but a lady and she was rather thankful at her own defection. She was the warrior or the hero, not the damsel. 

The wooden door to the office was being knocked and steps of different rhythms echoed in the room. Greetings and complaints both came at the same time toward Lady Une. 

" I thought we just had a staff meeting this morning, what's the problem here?" 

" Wufei, watch your manners!" 

" Hello, Lady Une." 

" Is there an emergency, Miss Une?" 

Lena Dorlain still had her back turned to the new occupants in the office. She was trembling from her soft chuckles which went unnoticed by the rest of the crew. 

"People, people, quiet down." Lady Une ordered while pointing her finger at Lena. " Everybody, meet our new law adviser also defense attorney." 

Lena stood up and turned around gracefully. " Hello, it's a pleasure to see you all again." 

"Again? what do you mean- " Sally gasped. " My god!!!!! You're.. You are... Relena!!!!!!!!" 

"Ah!!!!!!! Relena, you are back!!!!!! what happened to your hair, it's so... it's so..." The man with long blonde hair was speechless. 

"Short." Duo finished for Zechs. " I was going to commend on that too." 

" Hello to you too, Milliardo." She smiled sweetly. " And I'm just Lena now, not Relena." 

" Relen-, I mean Lena, how are you..." Suddenly these people hovered over Lena like crazy bees asking nothing in particular. They were still trying to calm themselves down from the shock. 

_Man, what's going on outside?_ Liz thought in the bathroom waiting for her cue to come out. _I guess the Old Friends and Family have finally arrived. Well, better get ready._ She took a deep breath before went closer to the door. She was able to hear her mother's voice more clearly now since the people decided to quiet down. 

" I have a surprise for you guys, and try not to have a heart attack. Ok?" Lena said reluctantly and walked to the bathroom door. 

" What is it Lena, are you hiding something from us?" Milliardo questioned his sister. 

" Do we know this surprise? " Asked Quatre. He seemed to be able to sense that it was a person waiting behind those doors. 

" You might." There was a rather uncomfortable smile on her face when she answered him before knocking on the door three times, and whispered something to the occupant inside. 

The room was extremely quiet that a drop of a needle wouldn't be hard to hear. The bathroom door slowly opened and a person emerged out of the room stepping into view. 

" AHh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " That was from everyone in the room except Lena, Liz, and Lady Une. Luckily, no one fainted on the spot although most of them stopped breathing for a while. 

" Heero, is that you?" Quatre asked in disbelief. " No, you are not Heero, who are you?" 

" What do you mean he's not Yuy, I'm sure that's Yuy. Didn't you see the green top and the black shorts? Lena, what are you doing here with Yuy ? I can't believe you are with him again, how could you?!" Zechs yelled unable to suppress his rage. 

" Zechs, that's not Heero." Duo said with amusement in his eyes." If that's Heero, he'll have to be a girl, and 16 years old. She's way prettier than Heero." 

" What? Heero, a girl? huh?" Apparently he didn't get the picture. 

" Milliardo, stop it right now." Lena glared at her brother's outbreak. " Everyone, meet my 16-year old daughter, Elizabeth Anne Dorlain." She announced with pride in her voice. 

"What!!????" Everyone was shocked and confused again. 

" Your daughter? You have a daughter, how could you? I demand to know who the father is?!" Zechs was clearly blinded by his rage. 

" ehm.. Zechs? I think she's pretty self-explanatory, I mean just look at her." Hilde pointed the fact out to Zechs. 

" Yuy, she's Yuy's daughter, isn't she. When? How? You are so irresponsible and..." He kept on ranting with no signs of ever stopping, at least not in the near future. 

_Who does he think he is, talking to my mother like that. Even if he is her brother._ Liz was getting quite angry at her uncle's rude behavior. 

" Excuse me," She said waving her hand at him trying to get his attention, but nothing happened. " Excuse me. " Again her efforts were proved in vain. " EXCUSE ME!!!!!!" She yelled, neglecting her manners. This time she did get her attention, not just from her uncle but everyone else too. She didn't seem to mind though. 

" Sorry about that, uncle Milliardo I presume. But who do you think you are yelling at my mother like that. You have no right to and I could sue you for attempt harassment if you don't stop at this moment." Her face never betrayed her emotions. Outside, she looked calm with composure, but inside, she was enraged that she could have killed someone. 

" Oh, little Liz is so cute when she talks like that." Duo grinned widely at Liz. " Come and give your uncle Duo a hug." He said while walking towards her. 

" Duo, don't..." Lena tried to warn him. 

Duo stepped near her and leaned in for the hug, but he was stopped by her cold glare that made him shiver with fear. 

" Man, you look just like Heero. And stop that glare thing, it's not healthy for a person to glare like that. " He said while backing off a few steps from her. 

"Hn." 

" And stop that too. Man, you are definitely Heero's daughter. " 

" Heero's daughter, I still can't believe it, Lena..." 

" All of you right now, stop comparing me to Heero Yuy, I'm nothing like him." Lena refused to acknowledge the fact that she looked more like her unknown father than her dear mother. 

" But he is your daddy." Duo said. 

" I have no father, and I don't want one. I might resemble him on the outside, but I am not him! I am my mother's daughter. " She stated firmly. _And sadly, I'm not mother either._ She kept that thought only to herself. 


	4. " A combination of the perfect soldier a...

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

Chapter 4

Silence. Dead silence. This time wasn't anticipation but awkwardness. Everything seemed frozen in space, and time had just somehow stopped. She felt the air around her became thin, and her throat was suddenly arid like she just went to the desert. 

She had done it. She had put some kind of impression upon her mother's friends like she wanted to, but did she like the result? No, she didn't. In fact, she hated it; she hated the way they were staring at her with their mouths open in shock, and she hated the whole situation. However, she felt no regret. She was true to herself and that was all it mattered. 

The silence continued, and those eyes never seemed to remove their gaze upon her. They were eyes of understanding, admiration, shock, confusion, even disappointment. She could see right through them, but she wished that they would just express their feelings in words, not in some kind of staring contest. Nonetheless, she wasn't about to surrender to the game of silence. She screamed, begged, even cursed, but all in silence. That long and dreadful silence.

" Ok, that's it. I'll admit it. I'm the loser. So, can we stop the staring contest?" It was Duo who ended the game. " Man, I just knew I would lose. oh, well."

" Yeah, that's right. Hey, everybody, break it off ok? Let's just change the subject ok?" Quatre joined Duo.

" Come on guys, remember Heero is not here right now, and 'the silence is worth a thousand words thing' is his department, not ours." Duo spoke.

Sighs of agreement came respectively from the rest of the occupants of the room. Most of them shifted their bodies around to shrug off the remaining awkwardness. Liz choose that time to sit down by her mother giving her a reassuring gaze and decided she should somehow avert the present situation herself, since it was her responsibility to finish what she had initiated.

" You know, none of you people never did introduce yourselves to me when you came in." She said in a cocky tone. " Talk about your manners, and I really hope that this is not how you guys treat a guest. I am after all a total stranger to you despite the relationships you people have with my parents."

" Oh, I'm really sorry Liz. Here, my name is Quatre Rebaba Winner, it's a pleasure. " Quatre took the honor of introducing everyone. He pointed to the others and continued. " From the far left, there's Wufei Chang, Sally Po, Hilde Schbeiker, Lucrezia Noin, Milliardo Peacecraft, Trowa Barton, and Duo Maxwell. And I see you have already met Lady Une.

A number of greetings came from all of them respectively and Liz nodded at them in respect. She wasn't quite relaxed though because the hard part was coming - starting up a new conversation. But she was saved by her aunt Noin, she assumed.

" So, Liz, tell us about yourself." Noin wanted to get to know her niece.

" Well..." She was interrupted by the ever so talkative Duo Maxwell.

" Give her a break you guys, I say she should tell us that later. What she needs now is someone here to take her to do some sightseeing around the city." Duo suggested with a grin on his face.

" Hey, wait a minute there, I want to get to know her first and -" Noin was cut off by the sound of a knock and the opening of the office door. It was a preventer . He greeted and apologized to everyone before handing Lady Une a letter.

" Lady Une, this just came from the ESUN's supreme court. It's rather urgent, and they said it needs immediate attention from you." He informed as Lady Une proceeded to open the envelope and read it silently. her facial expression change from that of none to pure anger and a bit of confusion also.

" What is it, Lady? " Noin asked with concern in her voice.

" This is a letter of accusation toward part-time preventer officer Quatre. It says that a family from one of the colonies sued him for murder. Apparently they are the blood-relatives of some people on the colony that Quatre destroyed during the war. And now their case is reviewed by the ESUN, and they have prepared a trial for Quatre; the charges on him will be categorized as war crimes. The trial will begin next Thursday." Lady Une concluded looking grim. The preventer who delivered the letter left without a word. 

" How, how? I don't get it. Though I knew something like this would happen, but after almost 19 years. Why? Why didn't them do it sooner, why did them wait until now? Why? " Sadness had consumed Quatre as he spoke in a melancholy tone.

" Quatre, now is not the time to be sad, now is the time to stand up for yourself. You should remember that in war everything is possible, and you shouldn't have to pay for what you did under a time of confusion." Noin tried to console him.

" But I was mistaken, I killed a whole colony. So many lives were lost because I was confused. That's unacceptable." He never seemed to have forgiven himself over what he had done.

" No, Quatre." This time was Lena's voice. " It wasn't your fault. You had no control in a time of war. I'm sure that every soldier has made a mistake like that before. It was the result of a war. Like Noin said, you have to stand up for yourself. And we will help you. I will be your defense attorney if you want, and I promise that I'll do my best to right this wrong."

" Thank you, Lena. That would be wonderful." He replied though still trying to escape his dark shadow of the past.

" Very well then, Quatre, we can discuss this at my house later with everyone. But first, can you tell me was there any witness present when you destroyed that colony? " 

" No, but Trowa and Heero confronted me right after it. I fought against them and they knew that I was emotionally unstable. So, I think they count as two witnesses." Quatre spoke.

" No, we only have one and that's Trowa. As for Heero, well, it's Heero we are talking about. You get the picture." Lena corrected him.

" She's right, you know." Duo joined in. " None of us has seen him for over ten years, and all of you know that it is impossible to find him. He only shows up when he wants to. However, aside from that, Trowa is not enough. Remember, he was hurt badly and he got amnesia after he recovered. Although he did get his memory back, they can still use that against us."

" Well, all of you can testify on the part concerning the zero system. And we'll have to work with what we've got." Lena said. " And as for you Elizabeth, you should take Duo's advise and go for a sightseeing tour, because we have some important issues to discuss. Sorry, honey."

" So who's taking her on the tour?" Duo asked innocently.

" Not me, I've got work to do."

" Don't look at me, Maxwell."

" I have the Preventers to run."

" I'm one of the witnesses."

" I have a meeting to attend for Lady Une."

" Hilde?" Duo gave Hilde a questioning look.

" No, sorry Liz. But I really need to finish my report. Maybe next time."

" Zechs?"

" Um, no, I can't."

" Why not? You have nothing planned today, and you are her uncle." Noin pointed out.

" Sorry, Liz, you know you are my favorite niece, and I would love to take you, but I have to... to... to finish cleaning my office." He gave the lamest excuse on Earth.

" Yeah right," Liz said in a derisive tone. " And I'm your only niece. That kind of flattery is getting old."

"So no one will take her? Man, poor little Liz." Duo said shaking his head in disapproval.

" There is one man though." Hilde said looking at Duo.

" Uh oh, no, not me. I've got ... I've got... I've got..." He didn't know what to say.

" No excuses. You are perfect for the job, Duo. After all it was your idea to take her out."

" But, but, but... Fine. I'll do it. Why me?" Duo agreed reluctantly.

" Hey, you should be honored to be able to take me out, Duo. You are lucky that I have decided to go with you. Don't push your luck." Liz grinned widely.

" Fine, ok, let's go before I get old." Duo muttered unwillingly while opening the door and stepped into the hall. 

" You are already old." Came a reply from Liz

" What did you say?"

" Oh, nothing, just go already."

With that being said Liz and Duo left the office and proceeded with the tour of the capital city of the Sank Kingdom.

" I hope they'll make it out alive." Lena sighed.

" Why do you say that?" Noin asked.

" You don't know Liz. Think about the combination of me and Heero, and you'll know." She explained.

Everyone in the room shuddered at the thought of that. A combination of the perfect soldier and the Queen of the world had just left with the God of Death. 

Author's note: The only purpose of this chapter is to set the plot and nothing else. Sorry if it appears to be boring. The next chapter will be much better. Liz is going to meet a stranger and the stranger seems to know her somehow. But who is that stranger?


	5. " Psychology?"

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Chapter 5

Duo Maxwell walked behind Liz Dorlain in the National Museum of War of the Sank Kingdom. He watched the daughter of his friend stopped at the miniature models of the Gundam suits obviously taking interest in the display. She read the history of each suits carefully and smiled at the mention of the pilots of the deadly machines. In the last two hours Liz had gotten to know Duo a lot better. She found out about the ironic chance encounter of him with her unknown father, and that he was called the God of Death during the war. Duo told her quite a bit about Operation Meteor, and how he had piloted the Gundam named Deathscyth. A Gundam pilot, yes, that was what Duo and her father were. She also thought that Duo had a great sense of humor, yet she could see that he was so much deeper than he appeared to be. She never failed her ability to see through a person's facade. That was a talent she inherited from her mother. There was one other thing Duo kept mentioning during their time together, and that would be his family. Liz had already sensed that Miss Hilde was Duo's wife, but she had not known about Mike, their eight-year old son. From the picture he showed her, she could tell that Mike was an exact replica of his father, which made him the Heir of Death, so she was told by Duo. The alias confused her a bit, but she did liked the sound of it. 

" Uncle Duo, " She said pointing to the Gundam named Wing Zero. " My father piloted this suit right?" 

" Yep, he was the only one who **liked** piloting that troublesome suit. You know, it was that suit that made your uncle Quatre go crazy and ended up destroying a colony." He sighed thinking about the past." Your father was quite the guy, he could handle the zero system with no sweat." 

She studied the model of Wing Zero more closely and said in a nonchalant tone of voice. 

" So, what was he like?" She asked not meeting his gaze. 

" Who?" 

" Heero Yuy. Who else?" She laughed. She didn't feel like calling him her father. 

" Oh, him. Well, he looks a lot like you, brown hair, blue eyes." He answered cautiously not wanting to upset her. 

" No, that's not what I meant. What was he like as in his personality? " She explained her question. 

" Oh, he was quiet, very very quiet. He was so quiet that you feel eerie just to be around him. And he was the Perfect Soldier." He finished. 

" That's it? I thought you were considered as one of his best friends. That's all you can say about him?" She spoke incredulously. 

" Well, he was a man of a few words. Since he didn't talk much, there were not a lot to say about him." He smiled at her apologetically. 

" So, he was a soldier. Let me guess, he was cold, anti-social, and the only thing he did was finishing up his missions." She looked at him in the eye and a sarcastic smirk appeared on her face. 

" How, how...?" He was speechless. 

" How did I know? Well, what I said would be a typical description of a soldier. Since you said he was the Perfect soldier, I bet he had taken all of that to the next level. Right?" She explained her hypothesis. 

" Wow, you are good at analyzing people, Liz. Impressive." He said admiringly. 

" Thank you. And uncle Duo, there is one more thing I want to do before you take me home." She smiled at him almost pleadingly. 

_ Please don't say shopping, please don't. I beg you. No, there is no way I'm going shopping with you, even if you are Heero's daughter._ Duo shuddered when he remembered that the last time he went shopping with Hilde, he needed two days to recover from the traumatic experience. He sworn to himself, the God of Death, that he would never step a foot into a department store for clothing ever again. 

" Sure, Liz, what do you want to do?" He asked while praying in his head. 

" Uncle Duo, would you take me to a book store?" The request was made. 

" Sure thing Liz, a book store it is." Deep down inside he thanked god and let out a sigh of relief. 

They left the museum and proceeded to their next destination. Duo was quite glad that Liz didn't ask to go shopping, and he had found out that she actually despised such an activity. Apparently she viewed shopping as a waste of time, especially when it was treated as a hobby. Duo asked why she wanted to go to a book store instead, and she told him that she needed to get a few books to read. 

" So, what kind of books do you read? " Duo wondered. 

" Oh, I don't have a specific preference, but today I'm getting some books on psychology." She told him. 

" Wow, psychology, interesting subject." He spoke in awe. He was impressed by her again. 

" Yeah, it is quite interesting. I have always been fond of this subject, and I spend a lot of time studying it. The human mind and emotions are quite intriguing, don't you think?" She stared into space completely consumed by her own world. 

Duo nodded in agreement. He had expected the daughter of Relena and Heero to be quite a person, and he was right about it. Her knowledge might not be extensive but her depth could rival any adults. She was definitely intelligent and bold. 

It didn't take very long for her to pick out the books she wanted after they arrived at the book store. Duo suggested that they should go eat lunch since it was already two in the afternoon, but Liz was too caught up in her books to care. Duo walked in the front while she followed him behind with her eyes on one of the books and that book only. He knew that if he didn't go get lunch they would both starve to death. Well, he would be the one to die from hunger, not her. 

" Liz, stop reading that book, and can you please walk faster?" He was getting impatient. " Just stop reading it already." 

No response came. 

" Liz, did you hear what I said? Stop reading the book. We need to get something to eat before I collapse." 

Again, no answer. 

" Liz, earth to Liz. Hey, can you hear me." He waved his hand in front of her. 

Liz had heard him from the beginning, but she ignored him thinking he would just leave her alone and find something to eat by himself. She was wrong though because Duo was still talking and babbling without a stop. 

_I'm sorry, God Of Death, but you have pushed me to use my last resort. _She thought while smirking sadistically. 

" Liz, can you hear- " He became quiet all of a sudden. In front of him was Liz with her books closed in her left arm and a gun pointing at him in her right hand. 

" Whaaaa... how did... why do you have a gun, Liz?!" He exclaimed with fear seeing an image of Heero in Liz. 

" I got the weapon from you. Actually, I took it from you when you weren't looking." She grinned with satisfactory. 

" But when?" 

" At the museum." She spoke in a sing-song voice. 

" Now, Liz, put the gun down, it's very dangerous." He was afraid. 

" Don't worry, I know how to handle a gun and I'll have to say I'm pretty good at shooting it too." she gave back the gun to him. 

Duo let out a sigh of relief. " I thought you were a pacifist." 

" Wrong, I'm not." 

" But your mother was a pacifist." 

" She **_was_** a pacifist. One loses one's ideal when they grow up. " 

Duo shuddered a bit and resumed his composure. " So, how did you learn to hold a gun like that?" 

" Five years of Self-defense and private combat lessons." She smirked. " I'm also a natural. As much as I hate to admit, **I am** the heir to the Perfect soldier. " 

" Does your mother know about this?" He said disbelievingly. 

"Of course, she paid for the tuition." 

" Remind me to never piss you off. And I like you much better when you are your mother's daughter. 

" Me too." 

So he left her at her own slow pace and ran to the sandwich shop a block ahead after telling her to go wait for him at the park opposite of the shop. This way he wouldn't have to worry about her running into a car and getting hurt, or pulling out a gun at somebody, although he wasn't exactly sure of the latter part. 

She kept walking toward the direction of the park without lifting her eyes to look for any obstacle in her way, and that was when her head hit something hard which made her whole body and the five books she was carrying fell to the cemented ground. She landed on her bottom and cursed at the thing, or in this case a person. 

" Watch where you are going. I'm sure you have seen me reading the book, and you should have stayed away from me. " She brushed off the dirt on her shorts and lifted her head up facing the stranger with annoyance written on her face. 

The stranger didn't mutter a single word, and he started to help Liz picking up her fallen books. She was rather displeased at the silence. She thought he would be angry at her for being so rude, but the expected scolding never came. He handed all the books to her before their eyes met. Liz had finally taken a good look at this man. He was quite tall, about 6 feet and two inches. He wore a white button up shirt and black pants, but the simplicity brought out his handsome features. He appeared to be in his mid-thirties with dark brown hair much like hers, yet it was the intensity of his eyes that caught her attention. They were the same color as hers probably even darker and colder. They were eyes of great strength but they were also empty like the void of space. They were familiar too. She wasn't able to see through his exterior. Actually, she did see something beneath his eyes but she wasn't able to comprehend what she saw. No words she knew would describe the feelings she had just by looking at him. This was the first time Liz failed at her talent, she couldn't figure out this guy. There were so much mysteries behind his facade. They stared at each other before he broke the gaze by looking down at the books she was holding. 

" Psychology." He spoke the simple word with a low voice. 

" Huh?" She didn't catch that. 

He didn't repeat the word but pointed at the title of the book with his eyes. 

" Oh, yeah, this is a book on psychology. Why?" She was curious. 

" You like it? " His voice had not a tone in it, and she couldn't tell if that was a question or a statement. 

" Yes, I like this subject. I think it's very intriguing, and I like to learn more about human emotions. You like it too?" She asked in a soft voice still trying to figure out this peculiar stranger. 

He shook his head. " I don't understand it." 

" You don't understand what? Psychology?" She asked. 

"Human mind and emotion." It was as simple as that. 

"Oh, that's ok, not a lot of people do." she smiled at him and handed one of the books to him. She suddenly had the urge to help him - a complete total stranger. But somehow she felt that she needed to help him, and it was important for him to understand his own problems. 

" Here, take this book. It has some explanation on your questions. You never know, it might help you a little bit. Don't worry about returning this book, just think it as a greeting present from me. If we are meant to meet again, you can return it then, and it would still be fine. Remember, I'll see you when I see you." She grinned. 

He was about to thank her but was interrupted by a voice calling out to Liz.

" Liz, where are you?! I've got our lunch. If you don't want yours, can I have it? " It was Duo's voice.

She turned her head to face the direction where the voice came from and yelled back.

" Uncle Duo, I'm over here! And no, you can't have my lunch or else I'll kill you!" She turned back expecting to see the stranger, but he was nowhere in sight. She wondered why he had left and regretted not ever asking him his name. ' At least he took the book with him. He looked like he needed the book more than I do.' She thought while walking to go meet with Duo.

' Weird. Why does he look so familiar, especially those eyes, they almost look like mine. Could he be... could he... no, he couldn't.' But she couldn't confirm since she had never seen a photo of **_him_**. ' He still might be **_him_** though...'

" Liz, come and get your sandwich, it's not my responsibility to guard it. But I can make it my responsibility to eat it. " Duo grinned at her while trying to grab the sandwich.

" Just remember uncle Duo, if you ever eat my sandwich, I WILL KILL YOU." She gave him her best glare and pulled out a gun pointing to his temple. Her face was expressionless and she threatened him.

" I think this will make it clear. It's my sandwich or your head, uncle Duo." She said coldly. ' I'm such a good actress.' She thought to herself without changing her expression. 

" How... how did you get another gun, L..Liz?" He stuttered. " Put the gun down, Liz, and we can talk about the sandwich thing. Don't be like Heero ok? It's really creeping me out. Please?" He pleaded

"No, I'll not put the gun down until I have pulled the trigger and second, do you know that you were carrying two guns? " she shook her head. " Uh, don't ask me how I got it, just pray that you are still alive." With that she pull the trigger.

" Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!.... Huh?" Duo stopped screaming and saw Liz laughing hard at him"

" There... There weren't any bullets, uncle Duo, you should have known that." She said in between of her laughter, and Duo just sat there trying to grasp what had just happened. Luckily he recovered after a minute or two.

" Don't ever do that again!!" He warned her.

" I was only kidding, Duo." She tried to stifle her laughter. " Hey, uncle Duo, while you were gone, I met this..." She paused. " Oh, never mind, it's nothing." she decided not to mention the stranger to him so he wouldn't be worried about her. Besides, she wanted to figure things out first herself before saying anything to anyone else, including her mother.

" Liz, your mom called me when I was buying the food and said that you need to be home before dinner." Duo said with his mouth full. He had gotten over the attack. " She also asked if we survived each other, and I told her that you were in Yuy mode twice today." He winked at her.

She nodded in acknowledgement not caring what he had just said and took a bite at her sandwich. She had given herself a mission, and that would be a complete research on the Gundam pilot Heero Yuy. 

Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter. Please excuse me for any grammatical errors. In the next chapter, Heero will finally make a formal appearance. Later on, Liz and Duo will have something planned for Heero. Well mostly Liz has something for him, Duo is only there to help. Hint: ever heard of experimental psychology? 


	6. " Can I talk to you alone, Daddy?"

Mission status

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and this story has no commercial values.

Mission status: failure. A miserable, hideous, unexplained, frustrating, exasperating, complete failure. Liz thought she would find something valuable and informative on her so-called biological "father". But no, she was now even more lost and confused on this mysterious Heero Yuy than she was before she conducted this research. Nothing was the word to describe her findings, not even a picture was found of him. She could just go ask her mother for a clue or any other of the people downstairs who were helping uncle Quatre with his complicated yet meaningless trial, but that would only make her appear to be suspicious and answer questions that she had no answers to. Heero Yuy was getting on her nerves, not many people were capable of doing so in her entire sixteen years of life, but he did and that just made her despise him more. She didn't really hate him, how could she hate him when she knows nothing about him except the fact that she was related to him by blood, that she was his daughter. She sat in front of her computer, eyes staring at the monitor without blinking and continued to sulk in her unexpected predicament. Heero Yuy, the very name made her shudder with rage and confusion, not to mention that she had found out that** it** was only his code name after she shamelessly broke into Preventer's database. _His code name_, she screamed in her head. Now, she had retreated to the point that she doesn't even know his name, not his real ones anyway. She wondered if anyone knew his real name, if he knew his own real name. 

She felt that she had lost her first battle with him, that he had purposely erased himself off the world of data and information. _Heero: 1, Liz: 0_. She thought with amusement. The next round would be hers, she vowed silently. But it still didn't help a bit to calm her almost hateful wrath. _Hate, such a vague word,_ she thought trying to distract herself from further discontentment. She rationalized her thoughts concentrating on her current situation than just sitting in front of a mute machine complaining about her loss. One thing came to her mind was the stranger in the park. She had almost forgotten that he was the cause of her suffering. She began to loathe him and regret that she had been so nice to him. The stranger was to blame now, not Heero Yuy. No, both of them were to blame. Then, as if lighting had struck her on the head, her doubts were cleared. The stranger was Heero Yuy and vice versa. Although she failed at obtaining a picture of her biological blood relative that she didn't want to call father, but she was certain now that her intuition was right about the stranger being Heero Yuy. Only Heero Yuy had ever caused her emotional distress and the stranger was the sole culprit. There was no need to confirm, it was Heero Yuy she met in the park. The resemblance and everything else she thought was familiar now came together to finish the puzzle. 

" Ha, I finally figured it out." She said to herself with a satisfied smile on her face, but the contentment was gone in a second when she realized something else. " He didn't bump into me in an accident. My God! He knew who I am!" She paused letting the realization sink in. " That means he's in the Sank Kingdom right now. And that he would eventually show up at our door step sooner or later." She walked to her bed and laid down. Too much realization in a single day was totally exhausting. She regretted ever caring about her father, and somehow she felt a new fond appreciation for the phrase ' ignorance is bliss.' She was much happier when she was 'ignorant'. But her own stupidity put her intelligence into 'good' use. 

_Ding Dong. _ The door bell rang and followed that was Lena's voice from downstairs in the living room. 

" Liz, would you get the door, please?" She asked.

Liz got up to her feet and went down the stairs reluctantly. She knew she had to get the door even if she said no to her mother. It was after all a one-sided battle she was fighting. Slowly she brought her body to the door and opened it with annoyance. Whoever was behind that door would be on her hate list next to Heero Yuy.

" Hello. What?! It's you! " She said pointing her finger to the familiar stranger standing on the door step. She never thought her prediction would come true. Maybe she should start a psychic hotline and make a living out of it. 

So it was Heero Yuy standing in front of her, but she only acted as if he were still the stranger she met in the park. It was not the right time to pull the plug, and she had other means for this Heero Yuy too, like 'introduce' him to the people inside. That ought to teach him to think twice before giving her a hard time. 

" So, what brings you here?" She questioned the ' stranger'. ' I guess drama class didn't go to waste after all.' She thought of her flawless acting. But she knew that he wasn't deceived by her just by looking into his eyes. There was no other choice but keep on acting.

" Returning the book." He answered. A slight hint of amusement in his voice or that could be her figment of imagination.

" You finished that 700-page book in one day?!" She said in awe, but she was acting. She was quite aware of his capabilities, at least she thought she knew.

" Liz, what are you doing out there? Who's at the door?" A voice came from inside. It was her mother's.

Father and daughter both shuddered at the voice, but they hid their fear perfectly well. 

" Mom, it's nothing. Just a friend of mine. That's all. Oh, and I'm going to introduce him to you!" She purposely called out louder to emphasize the last statement, but it had no impact on the 'stranger'.

' Fine, let's just see who can keep their facade the longest.' Liz thought.

" So, you want to come in, sir?" She smiled at him innocently. " I really want you to meet my mother and her friends, Mr. And we can talk about the book too." She invited him in.

He stepped into the house and followed her to the living room with absolutely no expressions on his face, but inside he was cursing silently at himself for ever stepping on the door step. 

" Mom, and everyone else, " Liz said with a smirk on her face. " meet my new friend." She pointed to the man standing beside her at the entrance to the living room.

" Liz, he better not be your boyfriend - " Lena stopped breathing for a second there, but she recovered nicely after several minutes.

During the time Lena was recovering from her shock, the rest of people in the room gasped, then a long silence followed until Duo stood up angrily and nearly shouted aloud. 

" What is wrong with you people. Seriously, first there was Lena, then Liz, now Heero. What the hell is wrong with you?! Stop popping out of nowhere. Did you guys ever heard of telephones? If you want to see us, call first!" He crossed his arms. " Sorry about that, but I really needed to get that out of the system. Now, Heero, what are you doing here?"

" Returning a favor."

" Huh?"

" Elizabeth gave me book to help me on some problems. I'm here to return the favor." That was the typical Heero Yuy speaking.

" Heero Yuy, I think you already knew who Liz is right?" Lena questioned him with no tone in her voice. "And I think you knew about Quatre's case and that's why you are here to return the favor by helping us. Am I right?" 

He nodded. She still knew him better than anyone else, better than himself.

The shock died down rather quickly, after all everyone had gotten used to his sudden appearances as well as disappearances.

" Well then, it would be so impolite of me not to formally introduce Liz to you." There was a bit of sarcasm in her voice. " Heero Yuy, this is your daughter Elizabeth Dorlain; Liz, that's your father Heero Yuy."

" Should I say something like nice to meet you Dad or what?" 

" Well, if you want to, honey." answered the mother who glared at the father. 

" Now, Yuy, we have a meeting going on here. Trowa will give you the details to our plan. Excuse me, but I have things to discuss with Quatre." The mother left the father alone and went to help her client. Heero sighed and walked to Trowa for information.

" Hey, uncle Duo." Liz tried to get Duo's attention. " Uncle Duo, you have a minute? " 

" What is it Liz ?"

" Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure, Kid. I have nothing important to do anyway." Duo walked over to Liz and they both went to the kitchen.

" So what's the matter Liz." Duo spoke while opening the refrigerator looking for a prey to satisfy his predator-like stomach. 

" Was he always like that?"

"Who?"

" Yuy." She still refused to call him father.

" Yep," Duo pulled out a piece of frozen pizza and admired its beauty. " He was like that alright. That guy has no emotion at all. Mumm, yum." He took a bite of the pizza.

" That's not true, he has them, he just can't express them effectively." 

" What do you mean by that ?" He asked.

" He's human right? Then, he possesses at least five basic human emotions, which are love, anger, fear, grief, and guilt. Which one have you seen him expressing before?"

" Definitely anger. You don't want to be around when he is angry. You can get yourself killed if you do." Duo said with fear.

" Well, that's good. At least he had experienced some emotions correctly before." She said while writing things down on a piece of paper she brought with her to the kitchen.

" Has he ever been to a psychiatrist before?" she asked.

" You mean a shrink. No, he probably would kill them than talking to them."

Liz wrote down more things on the paper. " Good, that's good too."

" Huh, Liz what are you writing over there?" Duo inquired when he finished the last of his snack.

" Just a little plan I'm working on to help Yuy. Don't worry, it's nothing dangerous." She smirked sadistically. 

" Liz, you are scaring me with that look. Um.. what kind of plan ?" He was truly afraid now.

" Oh, a little experimental psychology I learned. I'm sure it'll be fine, although I never tried it before." She said innocently.

" What are you planning on doing, Liz?" Duo knew that he was in hell now.

" Well, since he wasn't able to express his emotions correctly, I thought I should help him. You see, I'm going to test him on the five human emotions and hopefully he'll learn something from it. All he needs to pass the tests is to be able to express his ... dormant... emotions. If he passes them, I'll accept him as my father and welcome him into this family. If not... well.. I haven't thought what to do yet." She still had that sadistic smirk on her face.

" Sadist." 

" Whatever. Do you want to help or not, uncle Duo?"

" Sure, anything to crack the shell of the perfect soldier."

" Ok, here is the plan. We'll begin with guilt, since I'm his daughter, it'll be easy for me. Second, fear. Third, grief. Fourth, anger, since it's part of the five stages of grief. And finally, we have love. Except the first one, we'll need the full cooperation from my mother, and we'll have to talk to her about that later. But as for now, I'll begin Operation 1: the guilt trip."

" You are a sadist, but a nice one." He commented.

Liz ignored Duo's remark and left the kitchen in search of her " father". She had thought of her plan a little too cruel for him, but she somehow believed in him to succeed. She smoothed her clothes and walked with dignity to the living room. This time she was going to win.

" Excuse me everyone, " She cleared her throat and spoke sweetly to her 'father'. " Can I talk to you alone, Daddy?"

Note: Poor Heero. But this is going to get better, hopefully. Next chapter: Operation 1: the guilt trip. By the way, if you have read my other HxR story, _The Line was Busy_, please tell me if I should write a sequel to it, because I'm tempted on just leave it alone.

Thank you for reading my story and I appreciate the reviews. Thank you so very much.


	7. " Operation Guilt Trip "

New Page 1

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me, and I don't really own anything. 

Please read the A/N at the end. Thank you.

Chapter 7

" Can I talk to you alone, Daddy?"

Her unusual soft and sweet voice was only meant for Heero to hear, but the nature of the question grabbed everyone's attention all at once. Suddenly the rather noisy living room became dead silent. What was with silence and these people anyway? Oh, yeah, Heero was present and that means silence itself had found its way into the house. 

Another phenomenon would be the way their eyes widened with shock looking like huge saucers. How did they do that? Apparently no one knew the answer to this particular question. For the fourth time in three days, another surprise had just dropped by to say hello to these poor people. One can't stop and wonder if there will be more in the future. Lena was startled by her daughter's sudden change in behavior. If she knew her daughter well, then the girl standing near Heero was not Liz Dorlain but merely a mock imitation. Her daughter was not a sweet little angel, but a tough warrior. She would never ever in her right mind act this lovable unless she wants something in return. Usually that something had to be pretty drastic or else she wouldn't put herself through this personal hell to get it. In an instant, the mother knew that the daughter was up to the impossible something, but she decided to play the game and see what exactly had made her daughter go this far. After all it was not every day you get to see Heero being a victim of a sixteen-year old girl, and not just any girl, his very own daughter. So Lena purposely put a confused expression on her fair face and watched her daughter continue this charade. 

Of course Liz figured her mother would catch her pretense, but she also knew that her mother wouldn't expose her without obtaining any explanation first. However, this time the explanation would be saved for much later, because her target was not the stable type, although he seemed to be made out of solid rock. There weren't a lot time left for her to complete Operation Guilt Trip, dinner would be ready in exactly two hours and 17 minutes. She had to move fast, or she wouldn't finish all five operations in the next five days. Her precise calculations can't not be altered in anyway if for the plan to work successfully. 

He was caught completely off guard by his suppose to be daughter. Heero Yuy felt like he had been hit severely on the head, and his brain had ceased to function properly. He was confused by the sweetness shown by his daughter, whom he had neglected for the past 16 years. Why did she call him Daddy? That seemed like the only sane thought flying in Heero Buy's head. _She just called you Daddy! _His mind scream at him. The realization made him shudder slightly, which was uncommon for him. 

" So, how about it, Daddy?" She deliberately emphasized on the last word.

Everyone in the room were waiting anxiously at Heero's answer.

" Ok." He agreed reluctantly although his mind yelled no instead. Fatherhood was one thing Heero Yuy wasn't prepared for. Not to mention that his daughter was already 16 years old, a very dangerous age he supposed.

" Well then, let's go to the study." She said before grabbing Heero's arm and almost dragged him to the room next door down the hall. She motioned him to find a seat while she closed the door. She smiled at him and went to sit opposite of him in a wooden chair similar to the one he sat upon. She crossed her arms and began the ' cross-examination' she was so fond of.

" So, Dad. You've known about me for quite a long time, haven't you? And that day in the park, you didn't just bump into me, did you?" She smiled inwardly.

" Yeah." A very simple answer as she expected.

" Then tell me this, Dad. Why haven't you ever try to come see me in all these years?" She asked with hurt in her voice.

There was a brief silence.

" I... I can't, I don't know." He said while feeling something stir inside of him and was making him feel uncomfortable.

" It's ok. It's not your fault anyway." She said honestly. " I don't know what happened between you and mom, but I just want to get to know you. I am your daughter after all. I have your blood in me, heck, I even have your looks. But I don't know anything about you. Can't you at least tell me you real name. Not a code name like Heero Yuy."

" I can't, I don't know my real name, at least I don't remember it." He said quietly.

" You know, I don't blame you at all for not being there for me in my whole entire life. I'm fine without a father. But you are here now, and that makes everything different."

" I never had a father too, or a mother." He said from his heart.

She was surprised at his sudden display of emotion.

" Can you tell me about yourself, Dad?" She asked, feeling sorry for him, but was determined to see the mission through, even if she had just succeeded in putting a guilt trip on herself.

He looked into her eyes that were a replica of his own except they weren't cold and distant, but filled with warmth and emotions.

He thought for a moment and decided that he had owed her too much not to agree to the request. He was ready to open a part of his heart just for her, his daughter. 

" My childhood was filled with trainings to become a soldier or an assassin. All I ever learned was revenge. The people who hired me as their assassin wanted revenge on my targets, the colonies wanted revenge on the earth for their oppression. Everywhere I go, there was revenge. I hated revenge, the training and the killing. But I had no other choice but to endure the suffering. I come to accept things that way as time passed by, and I became numb at my hatred. I was no longer capable of feelings afterward. Then, there was the war, again caused by revenge, and I had to fight for the colonies to take that revenge on the earthlings. I fought to win every battle not to keep myself alive but simply waiting for the next battle. Battles were the only thing I knew, and I was not going to let them go easily, because that was my life. Ironically, I hated battles which means that I hated my life. I hated the way that I had to live my life." He paused and muttered something to himself. " Hate is such a vague word."

" That's my saying." She thought aloud.

"Huh?" He had heard her quiet remark.

" Oh, no. It's nothing." She wondered what else she had in common with him. 

She hadn't expect him to actually open his heart to her, and now she was having a hard time living up to her conscience. The plan totally backfired at her. 

' There is no way I'm backing out on this, I will finish Operation Guilt Trip even if I have to die from my own guilt.' She vowed to herself. Another trait she was oblivious to that she shared with her father. 

After renewing her confidence Liz was ready to proceed with plan B that she just thought up in her head - making Heero admit feeling guilty, even if he didn't. _He will though, by dinnertime._

" You never mentioned mom." She said hopping that would make him react differently.

" What?" He was confused.

" You didn't say anything about mom. Did she ever mean anything to you?" She questioned him in a firm voice.

_Yes. She meant everything to me._" No. I don't know. I was never good at describing my feelings." He avoided answering the question directly.

" Fine, I won't ask you anything, but can you tell me how you two met?" Part of her was acting, but the other part wanted to know.

" I.... just ask Relena." He was never good with words.

" I asked you, if I wanted to ask mother I would have done so a long time ago. You are responsible to tell me these things if I ask you." She sounded upsetting. _I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to sound harsh._

" Relena can explain things better." 

" No, you can tell me, you are my father." She snapped although intentionally.

That certainly did the trick. Heero suddenly felt sick in his stomach and a familiar feeling came up inside of him that he had no words to describe it. He had had the same feeling when he killed in battle and when he decided to leave Relena. He seemed to feel like that every time he had hurt someone, and this time he had hurt his daughter. Well that latter part was only his opinion though. 

Liz could see the pain in his eyes. She celebrated over her victory and suffered from her conscience simultaneously. _I really shouldn't acted this way._ The only part left for her to play was the ever forgiving daughter. 

" Sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to sound like that. I'm sure you have good reasons not to tell me. It's not anyone's fault that our family ended up like this. Just remember I forgive you for not being there for me." She nearly gagged at her own cheesy, sappy acting. 

_'No, it's my fault, it's all my fault. I destroyed this family; I let Relena go; I neglected my daughter; I screwed up everything!'_ His dormant emotions started to wake up from its slumber. 

Liz watched the painful expression on Heero's face and knew her plan had worked to its full extent. She was so 'happy' that she couldn't be any sadder looking at her father suffer from the guilt she placed upon him. It was not over yet much to her dismay. He still needed to say the words.

" What's wrong Dad? Are you ok?" She asked knowing the answer would be no even if he tried to deny it.

" I don't know, but I feel this pain in my chest that I can't describe." He said hopping she could help him.

" Are you having a heart attack, Dad?" She tried to act innocent. _And extremely stupid!_

" No, it's a feeling, a strong emotion that I feel. I feel it every time when I have hurt someone." He explained.

" Not a heart attack and you feel it when you have hurt someone." She paused looking thoughtfully at him for a second and said. "I see, I think you are experiencing guilt."

" Guilt?... Guilt! That's it! I'm feeling guilty for all the things I've done." He finally found the name to that feeling. 

_'Yes, Daddy dear. So now I know that you are capable and have experienced guilt. That's good progress. And I'm really sorry for putting you through this, I really am. I just want to help, hope you'll understand.'_

"Dad," She said to him looking at the watch on the wall. " I think dinner would be ready soon."

He nodded and was actually glad to have talked with his daughter. _His Daughter_. He almost smiled at the thought. Well, almost.

Once she got to the kitchen, Liz was confronted by Duo, who was anxious to find out about the mission.

" Well, let's just say that if Heero were me, he would probably say ' Mission Complete ' ." He gave her a high five, which left the other guests nearby feeling confused by the gesture. 

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. There are a few things I need to explain. Some of you might think it is inappropriate to have a 16-year old novice conduct any psychological experiment and it should be left to the professionals in Heero's case. Well, she's not really experimenting with real psychology except a little common knowledge. As for Heero, I never thought he had any psychological problems, he is just a little introverted/withdrawn that's all. Also, this story is completely fictitious with no real life input. (I don't think I'm making any sense.) So if you find anything out of this world, please forgive me. By the way, I'm not familiar with Heero's past, so don't be alarmed if you find anything unfit or ooc. Thank you for reading my story. Next chapter: Fear/Anxiety. 


	8. " Operation 2: fear/anxiety-Jealousy."  ...

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine. 

Chapter 8

" Bye everyone!" Liz grinned from ear to ear. " I'll see you all tomorrow afternoon. And Uncle Duo, remember you have to take me shopping, since mom has this case to work on." She closed the door after she saw Duo nodding at her. She wasn't really asking him to go shopping with her, she resented such an activity. That was the code for him to move on with his part of the Operation. Operation 2: fear/anxiety-Jealousy. 

From their undetected extensive discussion and debate after dinner, Duo and Liz had came up with one solution to their next obstacle. How could anyone make Heero express fear or anxiety? He probably didn't know what those words meant if a college professor gave him a constructive lecture on them for ten hours. Of course that was an exaggeration on their part, but to an extent their conclusion was near precision. However, due to Duo's famous or in his case infamous IQ, the solution was found. Well, not quite though because both of them weren't certain if the plan would actually work to their liking. 

The plan was simple, no killing, no torturing, no threatening, since everyone knew that those were useless on Heero, although Duo was quite fond of these methods. But there was one thing, or rather one person who could make him feel anything if desired so - Lena Dorlain. They thought it was low on their moral for them to consider such a method, but desperation called for great motivation to use the last resort. Then it was decided that when Duo confronts Heero, Liz would be convincing her mother to follow the plan.

" Elizabeth." Her mother only used that name on her when she was in deep trouble. " Could you explain your odd behavior tonight?" She said while motioning her daughter to sit beside her on the couch.

" What odd behavior?" She tried to act innocent. " What are you talking about?"

" The one you pulled with Heero. " Nothing escaped a mother's eyes, she saw right through her daughter. " I don't know what you said to him, but he sure looked terrible at the dinner table. It's as if he were guilty of something." 

" Oh, I didn't do anything in particular." Liz tried to stifle her chuckles." I just put a guilt trip on him that's all." She said sheepishly. 

" A guilt trip?" That had the mother wondering.

" Yep, you know, the sweet daughter act." She tried to explain.

" Say no more, Liz. I know." The mother's face grew serious. " But why?"

" Since you asked, I'll give you a complete summary of our plan." Liz cleared her throat. " You see, mom, everyone says that Heero, pardon me for not saying father, is incapable of expressing any emotions because he was the Perfect soldier. Where did you guys get odd aliases like those? Perfect Soldier, God of death, Desert prince."

"Liz." Her mother sent her an annoyed look to continue.

" Sorry about that. Anyway, I don't think it's true. I think he is quite capable of expressing all emotions, he just needs the right guidance, that's all. So I come up with a plan to give him the proper guidance. I believe that internally we are all the same except some of us have too much emotions bottled up that they don't know which one to express." She paused looking at her mother. " Don't worry, I'm not doing anything drastic. I'm only using common sense, he'll be fine. Well, you've already seen him feeling guilty tonight, but we still have fear or anxiety, grief, anger, and love left. And we need your help."

" We?" Lena shifted up one eyebrow in question.

" Yeah, Me and uncle Duo." She said with a sheepish smile.

" Figures." She sighed." So what do you need me for?"

" You mean that you are not mad? Mom?" The daughter asked disbelievingly. 

" Well, as long as you won't hurt him in anyway, I guess it's fine. I mean it's about time for him to lighten up a bit and act human." She nodded in approval. " Remember, don't hurt him."

"I know, because you are still in love with him, right?" Liz grinned.

" Who told you that!?" She said indignantly.

" Ok, I'm not going to say anything on that, mom. Man, you sure can act hysterical." She averted the subject. " Mom, here is the plan. Tonight, uncle Duo is going to try to get Heero, again excuse me for not saying father, into a bar so they can catch up on old times. During the catching up, he is going to mention that you've finally met a guy and is quite fond of him. Of course, we know that is a big huge lie, but for Heero, that's a different story. Then the rest is fate. By the way the guy's name is Jack. You see what I mean, mom?"

Lena nodded reluctantly. " And what it is exactly that you are trying to accomplish here?"

" Ever heard of jealousy?" She explained.

" Ha, good one, Liz. Jealousy?" She shook her head in amusement. " Liz, honey, you don't know what you're talking about. Heero, jealous because of me? Yeah right, that would be the day Duo cuts his hair."

" Mom, trust me. I know for sure that he still loves you just as you do to him. I see it clearly in his eyes." She said with confidence. 

" But jealousy has nothing to do with fear or anxiety. Liz, I think you are mistaken here." She opposed

" Jealousy has a lot to do with fear and anxiety." she explained." Jealousy is the fear of losing something you already have to someone else." Liz saw the disagreeing expression on her mother's face before she continued. " I know, mom. You were never his, but you had been alone too. Remember that. And all you have to do is pretend that you are interested in someone else if he ever asks. That is if he does."

" Liz, I really don't think this silly plan of yours would work..."

It didn't take long for him to get permission from his wife to go out with Heero to the local bar. Duo was thankful that Hilde had been so understanding when he asked her in the car. Of course to Hilde, Duo was only catching up with his best friend. She was oblivious to his side mission with Liz. Duo, on the other hand acted as innocent as he could and dragged his best friend to the bar to get a drink. What a choice of a best friend! Duo sworn to never buy him a drink, he didn't even utter a word of thanks. Then again, he never did and would not start soon. In Duo's opinion, catching up with Heero on the old days meant having a self-conversation. It had always been him to talk the whole time while Heero just sat there motionless listening to his ramblings. No one really knew if he ever did listen, for he would be as phlegmatic as a solid rock. Heero could be singing in his head for all he knew, but that would be impossible. If that were proved to be true, Duo would gladly cut his hair. _ Yeah, right, Heero singing in his head. That would be the day when he propose to Lena. Wait, I better not bet on that, who knows what he'll do. I like my hair the way it is._

He filled another cup of wine in his cup and went back to his silent meditation. Duo had gotten tired after talking nonstop for forty-five minutes. He was so loquacious, Heero thought. He wondered if Duo would ever stop talking. Maybe that would be the day when he finally admits his feelings to Relena. Lena, that was what she preferred them to call her now, but he still liked Relena. Relena, the name itself made his heart stop beating. Then, there was Liz, his daughter. She was so much like Relena, so confident, so kind, so open hearted despite her looks that was of his. How he wished that he could be with them as the happy family they were supposed to be. What happened?

" Hey, Heero buddy. What are you thinking?" Duo began the second round of questions. " You know, you looked like you were sick at the dinner table. What happened?"

" Nothing." He wasn't about to let Duo in on his emotions.

" Nothing? You almost looked like as if you were guilty of something." He said nonchalantly.

" I was. Satisfied?"

As a matter of fact, Duo was please to hear him admitting that. He continued with his plan. " You know, Liz is quite a girl." 

" Yeah." Heero agreed. " Just like Relena." He hadn't meant for the last part to escape.

" What was that?" Duo asked on purpose, he had heard him loud and clear. " Speaking of Lena, you know she had been alone all this time, raising Liz all by herself and stuff." He couldn't be any more vague. " But not any more." He sighed in contentment. 

That sure caught a certain stoic soldier's attention. Heero stared at Duo. " What?"

" Oh, aren't you just happy for her? She met this guy at the law associate she worked for. He is this really successful lawyer. I heard he is really nice and good-looking too. I'm so glad that Lena decided to go out with him. It's about time too." Duo avoided Heero's stare.

" What's his name?" He didn't expect Relena to actually find someone else. _Yeah, like she's going to wait for me forever. What am I talking about? Relena, waiting for me? _

" I didn't think you would care." Duo said with a mischievous grin.

Glare of death and annoyance.

" I don't remember his name. It's Jack or something. I didn't really pay attention when Hilde told me about him. I just remembered that he is this really cool guy. He is perfect in everything, sort of like you, only nicer and more lovable." Duo stole a glance at Heero. Apparently, those words were getting to him. " hey, buddy. I'm sorry. I know how you felt for her. I shouldn't have told you all that." He made a fake apology.

A brief silence.

" Have I lost her?" It was a whisper from Heero.

Duo was surprised by the question and was certain now that his plan had worked. " I don't know buddy, but I don't think she'll wait for you forever though. This Jack guy is a tough competitor. I heard that Relena really liked him."

" So I have lost her, haven't I? You saw that cold look she gave me today." His head was low. " Duo, what if I really lost her? What if she hates me now? I know I screwed up years ago. You think she'll give me a second chance?" He was taking this seriously.

" Heero, I don't know. This is something you have to ask Lena yourself. I'm really sorry." He patted him on the shoulder. " If you want a second chance, you better work fast, because like I said, this Jack guy is tough to beat. He even cooks well, Lena loved his cooking." Duo was quite proud of his acting. _Now, Maxwell, don't go too far on the imaginary Jack, or you'll lose your cover._

Heero didn't care if that Jack could cook or not, he only cared about what Relena felt for him. _Well, Jack whatever, let me tell you something, Heero Yuy is not that easy to be beaten. Why am I talking like this? What's wrong with me? Relena... _

_If I had told her how I felt for her, she wouldn't ever moved to California. What if I really lost her this time? What if she marry that Jack? Who does he think he is, competing with me, he even doesn't have a last name! _ Heero Yuy was jealous for the first time in his life. He was afraid that he would lost Relena forever.

She was in deep slumber when the vidphone rang. Liz cursed softly and glanced at the clock before answering the call. It was two in the morning. 

" Who the heck would call me this late?" She muttered as she pushed the receiving button.

" Hay, Liz, sorry to bother you this late." It was a cheerful Duo.

" Apology unaccepted. Now, speak." She was annoyed from the lack of sleep.

" Mission complete. Mission status: successful. Serious case of jealousy and fear of losing Lena. Complete hatred toward imaginary Jack. " He winked at her before terminating the call.

" Who was that, Liz?" she heard her mother called aloud from her bedroom down the hall.

" Oh, it was only uncle Duo. He just said that Heero was having a bad case of jealousy." Liz fell back into her slumber. _Two down, three more to go._

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. Ok, I don't know anything on the proper definition of Jealousy, but I tried my best to make it believable. Poor Heero. Well, next time he'll be experiencing grief, actually the five stages of grief. Don't worry, it's not anything cruel and Heero probably will just be overreacting and ooc. The best part is yet to come. Thank you. 


	9. " Relena, would you marry me?!"

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and you should know this by now. I wonder just when I can stop writing the disclaimers, *sigh* probably never. 

Chapter 9

That was it, he could no longer stand aside and watch helplessly as the 'Jack' win over Relena, the woman he was in love with and the mother of his daughter. He was ready to do this; he was not being an idiot; he was going to propose today. He summoned enough courage, more than enough to fight another battle with mobile dolls, and pushed the door open that lead him into the court room.

" Relena!" He called out her name as he sauntered up to her. " Relena, I need to talk to you."

" Oh, good Heero." She completely ignored his request. " You are finally here. Get ready, Quatre's trial is starting in five minutes." 

" No, I need to speak to you, now." He demanded.

" Not now, Heero. I'm sure anything can wait after the trial." She said while organizing her files never cared to look him in the eye.

" No, it can't wait." He paused and took a deep breath. " Relena, would you marry me?!" He finally said those words.

" What?" She was dumbfounded staring at him like he was crazy.

" Marry me, Relena. Forget about Jack, marry me. I love you." He became inarticulate all of a sudden.

" No." She frowned. " No, why would I do that? And please call me Lena, not Relena."

He had just received the worst blow on the head in the history of mankind. " Why.. why not?" He could barely bring himself to utter the words, since all circulations in his body had just been shot down at once.

" Because I love Jack and that's final." She sounded like stating a common fact.

" No..."

Heero Yuy gasped for air as he woke up from his worst nightmare. He checked for his surroundings and confirmed that he was still lying on his bed inside of his room. Relief took over his body as he relaxed after that near death experience. He glanced at the clock and sought for his cloths. There were still two hours left until Quatre's 9 o'clock trial, which left him plenty of time to rationalize his mind and that was if he could think of a solution to his problem. 

Two days had past since he found out about the Jack guy, and for those two days he had tried his best to talk to Lena about him, but the chance never came. Actually, there were a plethora of chances waiting for him to take except that he backed out on all of them. Every time when he thought he was ready to ask her, he would lose the ability to form sentences, and his mouth would become dry all of a sudden. No one could blame for his inability, for he was not trained in that part of human life. He had to admit that he really was pretty clueless as what Duo described. _ I will speak to her today, and this time I won't back out on this mission._ He vowed._ But I better not go as far as proposing to her, that would only end up in absolute failure._ He made a mental note as he remembered the dream earlier. _What a horrible dream!_

Liz made sure she would catch Duo before the trial begins in another twenty minutes. She had to ask him about her father, since he didn't make any move on her mother. She was starting to have doubt on their plan. _Heero has to make the move first if for us to proceed with the Operations._

" Uncle Duo!" Liz spotted him in the lobby to the court room. 

" Hey, kid." He waved at her and said something to Hilde before he made the way to her. 

" So, have you found out anything particular on him?" She asked sounding rather discreet.

" Nope, and he really has me worried." He shook his head. " I really thought we got him there with the imaginary Jack thing." He scratched his head looking perplexed.  


" Well, we still have some time left." She sighed. " Let's give him another day, and if that doesn't work, we'll have to really get a 'Jack' for him to meet, and that won't be pretty."

" I know. Hopefully he's not as clueless as we thought he'd be, but then again, it wouldn't surprise me one bit if he were." 

" I totally agree. Now, let's go. My mom is waiting for us." She pointed toward the court room. " Good luck on the witness' stand, uncle Duo."

Heero was on the witness' stand after Trowa had finished his testimony. His mind told him to concentrate on helping Quatre by actually paying attention to Lena's questions, but he found himself focused more on the person rather than her words. 

" Now, Mr.Yuy, would you tell us the effects of the Zero system on the human mind?" She asked.

He was tired of answering these meaningless questions; after all, he had been on the stand for nearly thirty minutes. The pointless trial was taking precious time from him to complete his mission, which was talking to Lena in private. He thought it was time for him to take matters into his own hands and end the trial.

" Forget about the zero system, I have something else to say. You people have got to realize how pointless this stupid trial is. It was the war that-" He was cut off by the prosecutor.

" Objection."

" Overruled." The judge said.

" But your honor - "

" No, I want to hear what he has to say." The judge gestured Heero to continue.

Lena stared at him curiously, her eyes asking the question.

" Thank you, Your honor." Heero said politely. " As I was saying, it was the war that caused all the sufferings and deaths, you can't blame on the actions of individuals." His voice was emotionless. " We were soldiers and we were trained to kill. We fought so you people can have peace; our hands were stained with blood because we would do anything to protect you. Did you think that we wanted to kill? Did you think it was easy for us to live with the lives lost on our hands? Even to this day, we still suffer from the horrors of war; I'm sure that every single one of us still has nightmares every night. But we were willing to endure the suffering so you don't have to. We used to live everyday on the edge between life and death, and we fought each battle in order to survive. But what was our cause? You. You were our cause and this is how you repay us? " The court room was silent. " Yes, Quatre did made a mistake, but he already suffered from it, and he tried his best to make up for it. Why the revenge now? Why bring up the past after so many years? Why can't you just leave the past alone and think more about the future? Enough lives had been lost, don't ruin another one just because he made a mistake in the past. Everyone makes mistakes and people do die in war."

Heero Yuy stood up and left the witness' stand. He was done and had no intension to remain in the court room any longer. He would go and wait for Lena outside where he didn't have to face those ignorant people. It was time for him to take his own advice and stop thinking about the past but try to live the future.

It didn't take them very long to finish the trial, Quatre was discharged on all crimes an hour later. Apparently Heero's speech had a greater impact than any of them expected. Liz was astonished by Heero's little performance as it did to everybody, but then again it was Heero Yuy and he was capable of anything, well, maybe not everything.

" Relena." Heero called to get her attention. 

" Heero? What is it?" She looked at him.

Can I talk to you in private sometime... today?" He asked hoping she would say yes.

" Sure. And by the way that was some speech you gave back in there." That was the first compliment she gave him since their reunion.

" So when can I talk to you? " He didn't care about the compliment.

" Tonight, after I get off from work." She answered before she left for the car.

Heero came that night after dinner since he had to finish working on another assignment. Being a computer programmer was a piece of cake to him since he was quite talented with computers plus his trainings in the war also proved to be useful.

" Mom, go talk to him now. I'll clean the dishes." Liz motioned her mother to leave the kitchen. " Just remember, if he asks about the Jack thing, be a little convincing ok?"

" I know, I know. " Lena was actually nervous although she didn't show it on her face. She was not going to let him know about her feelings, yet.

" So, what do you want to talk about, Heero?" She sat down on the couch opposite from him in the living room keeping him at a distance.

" Jack. Who is Jack?" He was never the one to be evasive.

" Huh?" She didn't think Heero would actually ask her that. She never thought Liz's little plan was working.

" Relena?"

"Why would you care? It's none of your business." She didn't know why she just said that, but somewhere inside of her a rage that had been buried for years was surfacing.

"I... I heard about him from Duo. As your...friend, I should have a right to know." He tried to find the right words to say.

" You are not a friend to me, Heero. I don't know what you are, but I don't think you have a right to know about my personal life." She objected to his request.

Another black eye was imprinted on his face as he suffered from another blow to his heart. 

" Well, as Liz's...father. I have a right to know about her future step-father." He hadn't meant to say those words.

" Excuse me for not telling, but I don't recall you ever being Liz's father." She sounded sarcastic. " If you really want to know, Jack is my new boyfriend, who is perfect in everyway. Not like you, he cares about me, and that's the end of this conversation, Heero. Please leave." She pointed to the door.

" Do you love him then?" He only needed that one answer to this question. 

" No, but I don't love you either." She avoided looking at him and pointed to the door again. " Please leave." It was in a whisper.

" So I have lost you then?" He said to himself softer than a whisper.

" You never had me..."

Duo was helping his son with his homework before Hilde told him that Heero just called wanting to speak with him. She could tell that something was wrong by Heero's rare facial expression. _Could it be grief written on the face of the perfect soldier? No, it couldn't be, I must be getting old. _

" Duo, be a little extra nice when you speak to Heero, alright? He doesn't look that well." She told him.

"Sure thing, Hilde." He tried to hide his grin underneath that serious look. _I know exactly why he is calling, the plan must be working._

" Hey buddy." He greeted his best friend.

" Duo.." He never was good at asking for help.

" Say no more, buddy. I'll meet you at the bar in ten minutes." 

Liz came out of the kitchen surprised that her father had already left. She found her mother working on the computer in the study acting as if nothing had happened. Of course she knew her mother better than anyone else, and she could tell the confrontation between her parents didn't go as well.

" So what happened, mom?" She asked.

" Oh, nothing really." Lena replied. " I think I made the Jack thing a little too convincing. I mean I didn't know what was wrong with me, I just feel this anger inside of me whenever I talk to him."

" I know, you are still suffering for what happened 16 years ago." Liz tried to comfort her mother. " I'm sorry for ever making up that plan. I see that I have hurt you in the process." She apologized.

" No, it's not your fault. It's ours, we are just too stubborn to admit our feelings."

" So what exactly happened 16 years ago, Mom?" 

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is so short, but it sets the stage for the next chapter. I apologize for any ignorant part that was shown in this story. I probably will separate the "five stages of grief" into two chapters, but that's not set in stone yet. It 's just a warning. Also I will be revising the first few chapters in the time of next week. Hopefully they'll appear to be better when I'm done. (About only four chapters left in the series.) Thank you for reading my story. 


	10. " Stage one, Denial "

Chapter 10 

Chapter 10

They sat silently in the not so quiet bar where eerie shadows cast upon their hard faces. Duo had learned to play the soundless game from the expert. He took another sip of beer and sighed. 

" You want to talk about what happened?" He asked in an unwonted monotone, completely out of his usual cheerful character. 

" She hates me." It was soft spoken as if he was afraid.

" I don't blame her." Duo commented while staring straight ahead at the void. " You shouldn't be surprised either."

" But I've always known that she had feelings for me." Heero suddenly found the cold bitter liquid quite soothing despite the fact he hated drinking. The mellow music playing in the background wasn't helping in anyway. 

" People change, Heero." He glanced at his misguided friend, shaking his head in discontent. _I wonder what Lena said to him, but she sure did a really good job. Well, it's time for me to play my role. _

" Face the truth, Heero, you should be glad that she was willing to talk to you at all after all these years." Duo said while congratulating himself on his terrific acting. 

" It's not true. I thought she'll always have some feelings toward me. Am I wrong? Is this real? No, she can't hate me. Relena could never hate me." He seemed to carry a self-conversation rather than answering Duo's remark.

" Whatever you say, Heero, you are not going to change anything." Duo felt sympathetic toward his friend, yet duty called first, he had to stick to the plan.

" Just tell me this isn't true." Heero almost pleaded.

_Stage one, denial._

" You are too weak, Heero. Too weak. Lena hates you, so what! Have you ever considered why she would hate you. She's not yours, Heero. Don't ever think her as your property, your emotional slave." He had wanted to tell him that for a long time.

" Don't you call me weak, Maxwell! " Heero raised his voice in rage. " I am not weak!" 

_Stage two, anger._

" Don't ever call me weak, Maxwell! You have no idea what I've been through all these years." Drops of the bitter liquid spitted out of his mouth. " You have no right to judge me!"

" I have every right to judge you, Yuy!" Instincts took over logic as Duo discarded his act. " It's true that I don't know what hell you've been through, but I know for certain that you put yourself there. You are too weak to live a good life because you are afraid of life itself. You can't handle the brightness and happiness of life, and you constantly trying to hide in the dark. You isolate yourself from the world so you won't have to face anything or anyone. You live in a perpetual state of paralysis where nothing functions." He paused trying to put himself together. " And you say that I have no right to call you weak, you are the weakest person I know, Yuy! You masochist!" 

Silence. 

" You don't have anything to say, do you? I was right, am I not?" Duo swallowed another mouthful of beer and calmed himself down. 

" You think I don't know that? I know what I am, but there is no help for me, is there?" A sarcastic tone. 

" There is help, you could always help yourself by start being a real person." 

" I am a real person. That's why I'm so screwed up because I am a human being." 

" Right, if you were a person then the rest of us would be saints." 

" You wouldn't understand a bit, Duo Maxwell." 

" Believe me, I do understand, and it's time you stop acting like a child. Face your problems, Heero." 

" I don't have to take this from you, Maxwell." Heero stood up and turned to leave this miserable place. 

" Right, running away again. It seems like that's the only thing you can do these days. Sure, go ahead and run, don't ever try to face your problems." 

" I am not running away. You wouldn't understand because you are not me. Just leave me alone, Duo." 

The daughter sat on the right of the kitchen table staring at the mother like a detective about to interrogate his suspect for the first time. Her eyes seemed to see the very soul of her mother that was buried deep underneath her exterior. The mother began fidgeting with the edge of her shirt while staring back at her daughter with a intenseness not at all as penetrating as the former. The moment she tried to avoid for the past sixteen years finally came, and it came under the most unpleasant circumstance. Sweat began to gather on her forehead and suddenly she found the air around her hard to breath, almost suffocating. 

" Relax mother." Liz sensed the tension in the room. 

" I am relaxed. Just give me a second, and I'll be just fine." She barely squeezed those words out of her lips. 

"It's alright, mom. You don't have to be afraid of this." Liz found the situation amusing rather than awkward. 

Lena breathed in a deep breath and spoke with a soft yet serious voice. " Why do you want to know now? You always refused to talk about it before, why now? You hated topics involving the past. It's the present that counts, right?" 

" Well, _that was in the past_. Now, it's a whole completely different situation. We have been forced into a whirlpool without our consent, so why not face it than running away from it like a _certain person_ we know." She justified her position. 

" You sure you can handle this?" 

" Of course. I'm not a weakling, mother." Liz sounded rather indignant at her mother's remark. 

" Fine. I guess it's better if you know." Lena had run out of excuses. It was time to face the music." It all began in the last war we had, I'm sure you have studied that in school. Anyway, that was when I met your fa...I mean Heero. Back then I was living in a very sheltered protective environment, but meeting him brought me adventure. I was... I was intrigued with him the whole time. Then when the war ended, I fell in love with him. At least that was what I thought. To tell the truth I really didn't know how I felt for him. But I ignored all the confusion in my head and followed my stupid, weak heart. One thing led to another, we began dating, if you call going to public fundraisers dates that is. I know, you would think that was unromantic, but to the stupid me then that was more than enough." She paused as memories of the past, good memories of the past, overwhelmed her speech. 

" Mom, do continue please." 

"Right, sorry about that. Well, we never told each other how we felt, at least I didn't tell him. We stayed in silence for a while. After a year or so, he left without saying goodbye." She stopped. 

" And what happened next?" Liz inquired with the utmost curiosity. 

" Well, that's about it." Her mother replied. 

" What? You are not joking right?" She was shocked that that was the whole entire story. 

Lena nodded. 

"No offense or anything, mom, but you must be the worst story teller on the face of the earth. At least you could have told me how I was born." 

"Would you be happy to know that you were the product of one passionate drunken night?" An unpleasant tone. 

" No, but at least now I know. So what? Don't be ashamed of yourself, you can't change what you did." Liz tried to comfort her mother." Anyway, you left out the part about you being a vice foreign minister." 

" I didn't really like that job. It was something I did out of other's expectations rather than my own interest. I was merely stepping into my adopted father's shoe, and at end the shoe didn't fit so I got out. I moved to California, went to school, became a lawyer and of course I had you." 

" And I was your perfect excuse of quitting your first job, am I right?" She smirked at her mother knowing fully that she was right on the dot. 

" Sorry, I didn't mean to use you in anyway. Honey." She apologized. 

" God, you are serious. I don't think that I would mind since I wasn't born then to give my consent, mother." She laughed out loud at this absurd scene before her. 

" Liz, it's very rude to mock people that way." 

" So what, you never cared before." 

Both of them chuckled at the ridiculous situation. The tension vanished without even making a sound. 

" So mom, what are you going to do now?" Liz asked. 

"What do you mean?" 

" What are you going to do about Heero. Since my plan seems to work so well, are you going to play this out? 'This', meaning the 'Jack' issue." 

" I can't promise you anything, but I'll do what I can. I just hope we are not hurting him in anyway." There was a tone of worry in her voice. 

" Don't worry, mom. He can handle it, unless he is as weak as he seems to be." 

Heero stood motionless in the tiny phone booth staring aimlessly at the numbers on the keypad. In the void of the night, this lone figure fought hard against his own inner soul and emotions. He lifted his hand to try to pick up the receiver, but an unknown force always managed to pull him back to his original frigid position. Alone, motionless. _You are running away again. You are such a weakling._ Duo's words echoed in his ears and penetrated his heart like a dagger. He was not a weakling, was he? Doubt and confusion seemed to crawl back into his mind as if they never left but only remained dormant waiting to trick him into believing again. He did believe in something, but what? It didn't matter to him anymore, he only wanted to fix his mistake once and for all. 

He needed help. 

The vidphone rang in the Dorlain residence, Lena answered it in her study. It was unusual to receive a phone call this late at night. 

" Hello?" She was greeted by a grief stricken Heero Yuy. 

"Heero? What? Why are you calling here this late? I'm sure we can talk about things tomorrow in my office." 

" Relena, " He refused to call her by her shortened new name. " Can I speak to Elizabeth?" 

" What? Liz? But..." She saw the plead in his eyes and decided to respect his wishes." Liz! You have a call!" 

" Thank you." He told her as she terminated her link. 

" Hello? Liz here." Liz was about to go to bed. 

" Elizabeth." 

" Heero." Somehow she knew what he was going to say and became very serious. 

" I need to talk to you. Can you me a favor?" 

_Stage three Bargaining._

A/N: So very sorry for the cliffhanger, but this is the best way I can come up with to end this chapter. Anyway, I'm also very sorry for not updating sooner. I'll do my best to bring this story to its end in the month of November, but I'm making any promises. Hopefully, everything will be done in the week of Thanksgiving. 

( Please excuse any spelling and grammar errors in this chapter or chapters prior to this one. I have not checked them as I wrote them. I shall be doing a huge technical revision after I complete the whole story.) 


	11. " Liz, I want you to stop the plan. "

Disclaimer: I haven't put this up in a while. Well, if you must know, I don't own Gundam Wing, not a particle of it. Seriously.

Chapter 11

Heero Yuy had always managed to put her in a complicated situation, starting from the moment when she met him face to face. This time was no exception, for she was again confronted with a huge dilemma. Liz sat on the edge of the park bench, lost in her thoughts, oblivious to her surroundings. She had never in her right mind thought that Heero Yuy would plead her for help. He had by far exceeded her expectations on being normal, but that was not at all her problem. What troubled her now was how to answer that plea of help. She could either be a good daughter and rescue him from his convoluted predicament, or take this opportunity as a path way to revenge. The latter seemed so inviting, but she had chosen the former. Perhaps it was because of the blood relation between them, or simply her conscience at work, Liz decided to help Heero Yuy. She only hoped that the favor wasn't out of her league. 

"Elizabeth." A cold voice startled her reverie. 

" So, I see you've decided to show up after all, Heero." She lifted her head up to meet his gaze, motioning him to sit down on the bench with her hand. "You want to sit?"

He didn't reply with words but with a simple nod and sat down quietly on the far end of the bench leaving a good distance between the two.

"So, what do you exactly want me to do, Heero?" She asked looking straight into his eyes. 

Silence.

"Ok, let's try again. Tell me what's this favor you want me to do." She softened her voice to ease the tension.

"I...I .." He paused trying to put words into sentences. " How can I get Relena back?" Finally, the words were spoken out loud.

"Get mom back? So you have lost her?" 

"No, well, yes." He replied without making any eye contact as if he were afraid of her gaze. 

"I don't ever recall you making a claim on her." She averted her stare towards the sky and continued. " I don't think you had her heart from the beginning."

"That's not true, I knew she felt for me. I'm certain of it." He defended his position.

"Well, if you are so sure of it, then why did she leave?" Liz questioned.

Silence.

" There, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound harsh." She apologized.

"It's not your fault. I know that I screwed up, but is there any way to get Relena back?" He sounded almost desperate.

" Always get her back. Don't you think that's a little selfish?" She questioned him again. " Besides, what makes you think that you've lost her? Is it because of Jack?"

That name itself made Heero's blood boil with jealousy.

" You know about him?" He nearly hissed those words out.

" Of course, I'm her daughter after all." She was amused at his reaction.

_You are my daughter too, but sadly I'm merely a stranger to you._ He thought.

"Heero, the only advice I can give you is that you should forget about the past and try to live a life you want to live. I can't help you on getting her back, you can only help yourself on that part. However, " She stood up from the bench ready to leave. " I could tell you that she didn't fall for Jack. What you will do with that piece of information is entirely your choice, I just hope you'll make the right decision. Remember, stop living in the past. Heero."

She waved her hand at him and left the park. _Well, that wasn't so bad. I guess vagueness can sometimes be a good thing. Hope he's not mad at me for not being able to help him. I would if I could, but this is out of my league. He'll just have to sort things out by himself this time. I wish you the best of luck, Heero._

He sat there trying to understand her message but couldn't help feeling a little disappointed at the fact that she never once referred to him as her father. He missed that one time when she called him father even if she was putting on a show for the others, at least that was what he thought. 

_I was never there for her, why should she call me her father. Snap out of it, Heero._

" Hi mom, I'm back." Liz called out to her mother while proceeding up the stairs.

" Where have you been, Liz? It wasn't like you just go out without telling me first." Her mother questioned with a worried tone.

" Oh, I was out in the park." She replied.

" Alone?" 

" Not really. I was with Heero." She tried to act nonchalant.

" With Heero? I see. You went to see your father without even telling me first." Lena followed her daughter up the staircase. " Want to share it with me? Is this why he called you yesterday?"

" Let's just say that he was desperate to won you back." She gave her mother the simple version. " He wanted me to help him."

" Did you agree?" Lena sat down beside her daughter on the bed.

" Well, I told him that it was not my place to interfere." She looked at her mother then at the ceiling. " Heero Yuy was after all a human, a normal one too."

" What are you trying to get at?" Lena knew that there was more to it than just Heero being human.

" He was miserable." Liz spoke quietly. " Really miserable."

A moment of silence passed between them, then Lena spoke. " Liz, I want you to stop the plan. I think we have hurt him."

" But mom...I can't just.."

" Sorry Liz, you've been overruled by a higher authority. Besides, you've made your point that he is after all a human." Lena ended the argument.

" Then what's next? Tell him the truth about my plan?" A hint of sarcasm.

" Exactly. And I think we should apologize to him too."

He couldn't sleep, not even close his eyes. Heero Yuy was suffering from another insomnia. He had swung his left arm across his face trying to block the invisible light. _I lost. I have lost everything, and there is no way to get them back. Not even Elizabeth was willing to help, she must hates me for not being there for her. Relena must hates me too for leaving her. Why? Why can't I just show them that I care? Why? She told me to forget the past. How can I? The past is the only place where I knew how to live. Letting go of the past is the same as letting go of myself. Letting go means that I have to start over. I can't, I just can't endure the pains all over again. I don't want to lose again. Not again. _

_Stage four: Depression._

He didn't sleep, not one second of the night. Brilliant light shined through the window curtain informing the occupant inside that day has come for a visit. His midnight vigil ended with the birds chirping outside the window and the alarm clock ringing beside the bed. It over over. There was no more grief left in him, at least he couldn't feel it anyway. With a lighter heart than usual he set out to do the one thing that he should have done a long time ago.

" Mom, could you get the phone please?" Liz shouted from the bathroom.

" Sure." Lena pushed the receiving button and the image of Heero Yuy appeared on the screen.

" Heero? You know how early this is?" She was surprised by this particular caller. _ He seems to call at the oddest hour._

" Relena, there is something I should have done a long time ago." He was determined and serious, a little too serious maybe.

" What is it?" She asked not like the look of his seriousness. _Oh dear, I hope he's not going to say what I think he'll say._

" I'm sorry. " He finally said it. " I'm sorry for everything; I'm sorry for leaving you, for not being there for Elizabeth. I'm sorry for never apologizing to you for the wrongs I did to you. I don't expect your forgiveness, for I don't deserve it. I'm so sorry."

_Stage Five: Acceptance._

She was speechless and beyond shocked, but also a little confused. The fact that it was early in the morning only made it worse. _What just took place here? Heero apologizing to me? Did I wake up on the wrong side of the bed? Wait, did he wake up on the wrong side of the bed? _

" Relena?" He was worried at her dumbfounded expression. She stood there immobile like a frozen statue. 

" Uh... Heero? Why?" That was the only thing she managed to speak. This sudden change in character on his part gave her a momentary concussion on the head that her brain seized all functions. 

" Because I should have said it a long time ago; because I was selfish and weak; because I...I.. " He needed to say it; he needed her to know how he felt.

" Wait. I forgive you. I have forgiven you when I had Liz. I...you just surprised me there. I didn't know what to say. Heero." She calmed down a little. _This is insane!_ She screamed in her head.

Silence once again, but there was no tension.

" Heero, why don't you talk to Liz. I think she has something to say to you." She smiled at him for the first time after their reunion. So was there hope for him after all?

"Liz! Come and speak to Heero!" 

Liz stumbled down the stairs and before she reached the phone, Lena whispered into her ear.  
" Liz, remember what we talked about yesterday about backing out on the plan? I think you should make use of this opportunity to apologize to him." She left the living room quietly.

_Mom, don't worry. I'll apologize to him, but in person only with you there as well. I will not make a fool of myself on the phone and hurt him more than I already did. Besides, you have some apologizing to do too._

" Heero, mom wanted me to ask you if you could come here for dinner tonight." She asked. 

" Relena did?" He was somewhat taken aback by the sudden invitation. _Does that mean that she...? _

" So what do you say?" 

He could only nod.

" Then that settles it. Be here around five. Bye Heero." She smiled and terminated the link.

TBC...

A/N: Yea! I'm finally finished with the grief stage, now on to the next one. The plan might be stopped but nothing will keep the fifth test from happening, it just won't happen on purpose though. Let see, the last test is love. hum...I wonder where that one's going. **HINT:** It's not what you think it is. Anyway, at most two more chapters to go, but I might just end it on the next one. 

Thanks for all the reviews.


	12. " The hospital just called, Liz...Liz ha...

Chapter 12

He was not ready. After all he had been through for the past few days he was still not ready to face his fear. He wanted to run away again. Acceptance of the truth came with a prize he couldn't afford to pay, not without some courage. He had courage of course, but having the courage to die was so much easier than having the courage to live. To live required love, something he thought he could never acquire or give in return. Love, a nebulous term like hate, proved to be just as abstruse as everything else in his life. He tried to seek the answer in a dictionary, but it only resulted in more confusion. Well, at least now he learned never to trust a book again. Printed definitions did not define life, not his anyway. 

He stood on the front porch of the house, debating with himself weather to knock on the door. Slowly, he lifted his trembling right hand and tapped the wooden barrier. Deep down inside he wished that no one were home, so he could slide back into his protective shell. _' Why am I doing this anyway? It's not going to change anything.'_ He wanted to escape but a certain magnetic force was pulling back him to stay. _' Why can't I just leave? Damned it.'_

The door opened softly and a fierce young woman appeared at the threshold. 

" Hello, Heero." She greeted him with a faint smile.

" Elizabeth." He nodded in return with his cold piercing eyes staring straight into hers, unwavering.

She was not feeling the least uncomfortable but stared back at him with the same eyes. 

" I would love to continue this staring contest Heero, but I still have things to do." She spoke to him without ever removing her gaze away from him.

" I see." He broke the gaze first, giving Liz her victory.

" Anyway, you want to come in?" She motioned him to enter the house. He followed.

" So...um, I'm glad you are here." She tried to sound sweet. Tried would be the key word. The whole scene was nothing but awkwardness. 

He didn't really know what to reply or how to reply. What could he say to her? _I'm glad to see you too, since you are my daughter?_ That would never work. 

She led him into the living room and motioned him to sit down.

" You want something to drink?" Liz was actually being her mother's daughter for once with the good manners and everything. 

" No, thanks." He was feeling rather odd about the whole politeness from her. 

" Good, then. Just make yourself comfortable and I'll be right back." She reverted back to her old self with a grin. A scary lopsided one too. 

" Excuse me?" Heero didn't miss the mischievous sparkle in her eyes. 

" Don't worry, I'm only going out to get our dinner. " She nicely informed him and grabbed her car keys ready to leave without him.

" Where is Relena?" He needed to know exactly what she had planned. For some reason he did not like the tone of her voice.

" Oh, it's five thirty. Mom will be back in half an hour. I'll be back sooner than that. Bye Heero!" She left before he could form word in his mouth. 

"But-" She was already out the door.

He was left alone in the house. Completely alone in Relena's house. What was he suppose to do? Go and search her room to see if she kept any pictures of him? Looking for a teddy bear in Liz's room and finding out that she had named it Heero? Right, like that's ever going to happen in this harsh reality. Still, all those thoughts were quite tempting. 

Should he just make himself at home? After all, he was supposed to be part of this family too. He wandered around the living room trying to get his head cleared before speaking to Relena. _'Why would she invite me here for dinner in the first place?'_

The sound of keys opening the front door pulled him out of his reverie. _' Liz's back.'_ He remained quiet waiting for her to call his name out loud, but the sound never came. Foot steps came near approaching where he stood, different foot steps yet they were familiar to him. 

She didn't notice anything strange until she saw a dark shadow standing in the middle of her living room. By instincts her hand reached into her purse pulling out the only weapon she carried and held it tightly ready to use it against the intruder. 

She switched the light on in a flash of a second and pointed the weapon at her enemy. 

" Don't move, or I'll shoot!!" She threatened the intruder. 

"Relena?" Heero was taken aback by her new skill. 

"Heero?!" Relief and anger came simultaneously. Still pointing her weapon at him she let her anger took over. 

" What do you think you are doing in my house, Heero! Don't you know that it is illegal to break into someone else's home!?" She took a deep breath. " I could've shot you." 

The sight before Heero could have made him laughed out loud, for Relena was now holding a gun in her hands threatening to hurt him. Ironic? Most definitely. 

Both of them stood motionless trying to figure out what had just happened. 

" Heero," Lena calmed down a bit and continued without lowering down her weapon. " Are you going to answer my question or not? If you won't, then just leave. I won't call the police. Leave or explain yourself." 

" Put the gun down Relena." Heero ordered. 

" It's Lena, and I know what I'm doing." She lowered her weapon and put it back into her purse. " I see you still haven't got rid of that ordering people around habit of yours." She saw that questioning look in his eyes. " Don't worry, it was not loaded and I don't have any bullets anyway." 

" It that suppose to be a joke?" A surprising remark coming from Heero. 

" Are you trying to be funny?" Lena shot him back with her own sarcasm. 

" You invited me here for dinner." He stated the obvious, at least to him it was a fact. 

" What?" She set her purse on the couch. " I never invited you. How did you come to terms with that idea?" 

" This morning, Elizabeth..." He paused realizing that he had fallen into that little girl's trap. 

" Liz?" Lena questioned." Of course! " Only the mother knew her daughter the best. "She'll be in deep trouble when she gets back." 

" Um...where is she?" 

" She went to go pick up dinner." 

" We might as well sit down and wait for her." She sat down on the couch next to her purse. He sat on a chair opposite of her. 

Silence once again made its way into this particular house. 

" Heero?" The shock had left her completely. She looked him in the eye and said. " Sorry about that outburst earlier." 

He didn't reply but only nodded in acknowledgement. 

" Well, I've been wanting to ask you earlier today." She paused to sort out her words. " Why, why did you apologize this morning?" 

" I already explained it." It was a monotone. 

" No...I mean what made you do it?" She wanted to know; she needed to know. 

He shook his head." I don't know." 

She clasped her hands together and looked down. " We need to put things out in the open, Heero. We can't run away anymore." 

" Why did you leave?" He said quietly. 

" I've told you before, I left because you did. What was I suppose to do? Be an idiot and wait for you forever? I was naive, but I wasn't stupid enough to do that." 

Silence. 

She continued. " Why are you here? Heero? Why did you return?" 

" Because I have no where else to go." He spoke the truth, and the truth always hurt. 

" I thought I would never see you again, Heero. You know what? I was actually happy without you." She sighed. " All these years I was happy, and then when I finally came back, I discovered that all my miseries were still here waiting for me." 

" I'm sorry." 

" It's not your fault, Heero. We were so young back then, we just didn't know it would end this way." She shook her head. 

A moment of silence passed. 

" Relena?" He said her name. 

" You won't change will you, Heero?" She chuckled softly. " You are the only one who's determined to call me by that name now." 

" Relena, what were we?" 

" What do you mean?" 

He summoned enough courage and spoke. " What was our relationship? How did we feel..." 

" It was a blur to me, I don't think we ever had a relationship." She answered honestly. " I do admit that I had feelings for you, strong feelings, but that was many years ago." 

" Do you still?" 

The question itself startled her. She lifted her head up to face him. " No." She shook her head. Her eyes full of regrets and hopelessness. " I don't." 

" But..." 

" Heero, this is real life. We can't just pick up where we left off sixteen years ago. It doesn't work this way. We are different people now. I can't just let you into my life again and start loving you like that. We are only strangers, Heero, and nothing will change it. I hope you would understand somehow." She saw the disappointment in his eyes, but there was nothing she could do. She meant every word she said. 

" You've changed." 

" I've grown up, that's all." She stood up and walked toward him. She put her right hand on his shoulder, the only way she knew how to comfort him. " Heero, I know what you want to say, but I just don't feel the same way anymore. It may sound harsh for me to say that, but I don't know how to put it in other words. Please understand me." 

Silence. 

The stillness in the room was broken by the sound of the vidphone in the study. 

" I'll go get it." Lena left quickly. 

He understood. He had understood her a long time ago except he was too afraid to confront this knowledge of his. The truth still hurt. It was finally over, there was nothing unresolved between them. Everything was clear now. It was time for him to move on too. _' I wish there is still hope left.'_

_'Hope'._

" Heero!" Lena ran back into the living room trembling, though she refused to show her weakness, her fear. " The hospital just called, Liz...Liz had gotten into a car accident." 

No. 

Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffhanger, and I know this chapter was short. I'm working on the final chapter right now, so it will be out by tomorrow. Who knows, it might be out later today if I hurry it up. You'll never guess what happens in the next chapter, or maybe you will. 

Again, the chapters are not revised, so please excuse all the grammatical mistakes. Yes, one more chapter to go and I'm done. 

Thank you for all the reviews. 


	13. " Uncle Duo, let's just say that love co...

Dedication: To my good friend Nurmie who just moved away.

Chapter 13

" We need to get to the hospital now." She looked a little too composed at the current situation that it seemed almost frightening. How could she be so calm when her daughter's life was in danger? She was strong, that was why. She was too strong that nobody, not even herself realized just how scared she was. He knew her secret though; he had seen the fear in her eyes; he had watched her suppress the trembling of her hands. 

She ignored his presence and rushed out the door toward her car, yet he followed without delay. Before she could open the door to her car, her hands were pulled back by a stronger force. 

" Relena, give me the keys, I'll drive." He ordered yet his eyes pleaded, for he felt her fear too. " There is no way you can drive now, not like this." His voice was firm and commanding.

" No, I'm fine, Heero." She shot back at him the same unyielding look. " I don't need any help."

She proceeded to unlock the door of her car. Heero knew that she would never give up, not unless he use some force to convince her. He grabbed her arm and pulled the keys out of her hand ignoring her protest.

" Give them back! We don't have time to waste, Heero! My daughter is hurt, and she's in the hospital right now! " She almost sounded like she was begging.

" She's my daughter too!" 

She froze at his sudden outburst.

" Just get into the other side of the car, Relena!" He gently pushed her away and opened the door. She glared at him in frustration but complied nonetheless.

The ride to the hospital was quiet like any other time when one spends with Heero Yuy. Aside from her worries for Liz, she was stunned to see Heero's burst of emotion. _ 'Did he really care for Liz? It's so unlike him to show signs of worry over anybody.' _

"Heero?"

" Hn?"

" I'm really sorry for being so stubborn back there." She felt badly about her behavior. 

" Relena, " He said without looking at her. " you don't always have to be so strong."

" I know, but I need..."

" It's ok to be afraid." He glanced at her and gave her a ghost of a smile.

She stared at him rather confused, but she had to admit it was comforting to hear him say that. She glanced out the window and prayed that Liz was alright, for she couldn't possibly live with herself if Liz were hurt badly. Liz was her treasure, her pearl, her life.

It all went so fast at the hospital. Lena could swore that if Heero hadn't come with her, she wouldn't have the strength to handle everything on her own. Liz was unconscious, but the doctor told them that she would wake up in no time. She had received a blow on the head which caused a light concussion; she didn't have any other injuries save for a few bruises. Still, it ached the mother's heart. 

Lena sat in a chair right beside her daughter's bed. She was completely worn out. Her hands clutching Liz's hoping that she could feel her somehow. Heero stood near by against the wall, refusing to sit, for he was keeping a silent vigil for Liz, his daughter. 

" Heero?" Lena called out his name with some tenderness. " Thanks." 

" It's the only thing I could do." He spoke and walked toward where she sat. This time he landed his right hand on her shoulder, first reluctantly and somewhat awkward, but he did it anyway. Lena lifted up her head and smiled softly at him. 

" Thank you. Heero."

It had been six hours, Liz was still unconscious. Lena had fallen asleep too beside the bed with her hands still clutched in Liz's. Heero carried her to the nearby couch without her knowledge and resumed his vigil in Lena's place under the dim night light of the hospital room. It had been the first time since they met that he was able to actually look at his daughter carefully. She was his daughter alright, the hair, the nose, the shape of the face, they were exactly replicas of his. He felt proud, very proud as a father. _' Do I even deserve to be called a father?' _He stared at his sleeping daughter who shared his fierceness and Relena's gentle nature. She was beautiful, she would always be beautiful in his eyes. _' I've missed so much of your life. Sixteen years, I haven't been by your side in your whole entire life. Even when I knew your existence, I was too afraid to confront you, to take the responsibility as a father. Would you ever forgive me? Would you ever love me as your father rather than some stranger you met in a park?'_ Heero lightly brushed off some hair from her face, but like his they fell back into place. _' You are just like me. So stubborn and untamed.' _He chuckled quietly._ ' No. I don't want you to be like me. You should never want to be like me. You are your mother's daughter, so sweet, and gentle, and kind, yet at the same time brave. Not like me.' _He sighed. _' I wish I were there when you were born, when you took your first step, when you said your first word, when you learned to run. I wish that I hadn't missed all of that. I wish...'_

" Heero?" It was Lena's voice. She had woken up. " Heero? Is she awake yet?"

" No." He replied to her without turning around to face her. He couldn't face her, he just couldn't do it. 

" I'm going to get some coffee; I don't think I should sleep any longer. " She got up the couch stretching her arms. " Thanks for bringing me over here." She chuckled lightly pointing at the couch. " You want some coffee?"

" No, I'm fine. Thanks. " He shook his head. 

" Ok, then. I'll be right back." She slid open the door.

" Heero?"

" Yeah?" He turned back to look at her. It seemed as if she wanted to say something to him, but she shook her head instead.

" It was nothing." She left.

He was again left to his silent reverie. _' You mother is really worried about you, and I am worried about you too. Please wake up soon.'_ He covered her cold hands with his, trying to warm them up. _' My hands, they are so stained.'_

" I know that I haven't been the best father, well, I haven't been a father at all, but I would do anything to make it up to you." He spoke out loud to no one. " I'll always be there to protect you, I promise."

Movement. Movement from her hands under his. Then movement from her eyes, which she struggled to open them. " Mom?" She groaned. " Mom, where are you?"

She opened her eyes eventually, and the first person she saw was none other than Heero Yuy.

" Heero?" She sounded weak, but there was still a certain amount of strength underneath.

" Shh." He told her to be quiet. " Are you feeling alright?"

" Yeah, I'm fine. Just my head hurts like hell." She was back to her old self. " Where is my mom?"  


" She went to go get coffee."

She stared at him for a moment and then continued. " Have you...have you been here the whole time?"

He nodded. " Yeah."

" Hey, thank you." She spoke her feelings honestly.

" For what?" He wasn't sure why he asked.

" For being there for me, Heero." She told him.

" Well, it is the least I can do after all these years." He averted his gaze off of her and stared down at his hands, his stained hands. " It was my responsibility."

" But you didn't have to." She tried to make him feel better.

" Yes, I did have to, and I tried to run away."

" Stop talking like that, I'm not well enough to argue with you, Heero." She was still in pain. " You are here now, that's a start."

Silence.

" Elizabeth?"

" Yes?"

" I never knew my father either. " He kept his eyes gazing downward. " I was so stupid to let that happen to you too. I didn't know what I was thinking." He studied her face. " I want you to know that I'll try to always be there for you from now on." He took a deep breath. " And... I promise you that I'll do all I can to protect you." It wasn't easy coming out of the mouth of Heero Yuy, but he did it nonetheless. He had to do it sometime, and this was his only chance to tell her how he felt about her as her father.

She remained quiet as if in deep thought. " May I hug you?"

" Hug?" He was taken aback by this request. He had never hugged anyone before, how was he going to now? 

" Yeah, a hug you know." she said. " please?"

" Sure." He didn't want to disappoint her. He helped her to sit up a little bit then she opened her arms and gave him a light embrace.

" Thank you." She whispered at his ear. " Dad."

Pride and warmth washed over his heart. Love? Maybe. That was for him to discover. 

" Liz!" She gasped. " You are awake." Lena rushed to be by her daughter's side in a flash. Heero stepped aside out of respect. He quietly slipped out of the hospital room and left. It was time for some mother and daughter time alone. They were part of the family, not him.

Lena held her daughter tightly as relief sank in. She kissed her daughter on the forehead and spoke. " I was so worried, Liz. Don't ever do that to me again. How are you feeling right now, honey?"

" My head hurts, mom. Please let go." Liz tried to get out of her mother's tight embrace. " I'm fine mom, really." She relaxed a bit then continued. " Mom?"

" Yeah?" Lena sat back down in her chair.

" How long have you been there, at the door?" Liz questioned. Despite her current injury, she still managed to maintain her perceptiveness.

" What?" 

" Mom, you are a very bad actress, you know." Her amusement was obvious. " Tell me, how long?"

" I went to go get some coffee, and I got back as soon as I could." She explained.

" Then where is your coffee, mom?" Liz chuckled at her mother's poor acting job. " Did you hear everything he said?"

" Liz." The mother shook her head giving up. " Let just say that I've been here long enough."

~ * ~ * ~

" Oh please Uncle Duo?" Liz pleaded. " Please let me come."

" I don't think it's a very good idea to come to the Preventer's Training Base. It's off limits to outsiders." He demurred her request.

" I'm not an outsider, and Uncle Zechs has already semi-promised me to take me there. He is just too busy to actually fulfill it. If you take me there it'll save him a lot of time." She reasoned with him.

" I don't know about that. Besides, how is your head doing?" Duo inquired via vidphone. 

" Oh, sheesh. That was two months ago. My injuries have long been healed." She put on her fake sweet smile. " Please?"

" Oh, ok. As long as it's fine with Lena." He gave up.

" She'll say yes." 

" Liz, tell me something." He scratched his head a bit. " Did Heero ever pass your test? I mean...since we never really accomplish our mission."

" Oh, he passed alright." She nodded. " With flying colors too."

" Oh?" He lifted one eyebrow. " Man, It has been two months since all of you came back."

" Yeah." She agreed. " You know what? After my accident, Heero has spent almost every weekend at our house or taking me somewhere. He told me that he wanted to make up for lost years, and he could also take this chance to actually start living." 

" Really?"

" Yeah. He is really trying hard at being a father." 

" How is Lena dealing with all the father - daughter thing?"

" Mom thinks it's wonderful, but I could've swear that she still had feelings for him." She told Duo. " I really thought so too, but apparently she said that there is nothing between them except friendship and there won't be anything more in the future either."

" It's such a shame." He sounded disappointing.

" Well, this is real life and nothing is perfect here. I think it's rather wonderful that they started being friends."

" I guess you are right." He paused a bit. " At least we found out that Heero is after all a human rather than a space robot." 

" I knew I was right on that." She deliberately tried to sound cocky.

" Right." A sarcastic tone. " Anyway, it's still hard to believe that perfect soldier was capable of emotions. Fear, anger, guilt, grief, even love?"

" Even love." She confirmed his doubt.

" But I thought that Lena didn't..."

" Uncle Duo, let's just say that love comes in different forms..."


End file.
